Mi Razón De Seguir Vivo
by ElCJLokoshom21
Summary: Si Cloud y Tifa hubieran sido amigos íntimos desde la infancia, ¿Sus vidas habrían sido realmente diferentes? Esta historia sigue todo desde sus primeros días, hasta el comienzo de FFVII.
1. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: SEÑALES DE PRIMAVERA**

 _"Aplaudo, mantengo mis dedos entrelazados hasta que Papá vuelva a casa, sin el me siento tan sola... ¡Quiero verlo entrar a la casa! ¡Asi el podra descansar y despues jugara conmigo todo el día!"_

La pequeña Tifa Lockhart se sénto en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo las rebanadas de manzana y balanceando los pies mientras cantaba su canción favorita. Ver a su mamá preparar el pan en la estufa de leña fue divertido solo por un tiempo y ella estaba creciendo muy inquieta.

El invierno en la montaña habia sido mas largo de lo normal y el frio denso mantuvo a toda la gente la mayor parte de su tiempo adentro de sus casas por cinco meses, demasiado tiempo para que cualquier niño pudiera todos los días eran cada vez más largos y el ver como la tierra se descongelaba era fascinante y a la vez irresistible para la pequeña Tifa.

-Mamá, ¿puedo salir a afuera, quiero jugar en la caja de arena?- Dijo la pequeña con un tono de voz un poco suplicante

Su madre sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba mezclando la masa

-Hmm, no sé querida. Todavia está haciendo frío afuera-

Tifa cayo sobre su silla, con las mejillas contra la mesa en forma de descontento, ella no se enfermaria, era una niña grande. Su padré siempre se lo decia, ¡ella tenia cuatro años después de todo!, Tifa estaba cansada de jugar con su muñeca, estaba cansada de leér sus libros de cuentos con dibujos e incluso cansada de jugar con el pequeño caballo de madera que su papá le habia tallado para ella, casi no recordaba lo que era jugar afuera, ¡habia sido así, durante mucho tiempo!

El largo cabello oscuro de su Mamá se movio suavemente mientras miraba a Tifa y suspiró

-Oh, está bien, ve por tu chaqueta y tu gorra-

La pequeña se entusiasmo, se paro de la silla y sonrió, comio rapido su ultima rebanada de manzana, movio la silla hacia atras de la mesa y enseguida salio corriendo hacia su armario. Se puso enseguida la chaqueta mientras su madre le abrochaba sus botones y le ponia su gorra, Tifa rebotaba de termino de acomodarse sus botas y salio corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Gracias mamá!- gritó mientras la puerta trasera se cerraba tras ella. Su madre sonrio al ver su aire fresco se sentia bien en sus mejillas y ella rió con la gran exitacion de salir de su casa, la cual consideraba una pequeña prision.  
Al llegar a la caja de arena, miro que aun tenia demasiada nieve, Tifa se disgusto al ver que no quedaba nada de arena y para removerla era dificil ya que estaba pesada y húmeda, decepcionada, se dirigio al viejo roble al otro lado del patio.

Colgando en una rama baja estaba el columpio que su Papá había hecho para ella el verano pasado. Aun era demasiada pequeña para subirme al columpio y su Papá le prohibio que se subiera ella misma, asi que se conformo con empujar el neumático y mirarlo moverse de un lado a otro. La cuerda estaba tensa y rígida debido al amargo frío del invierno, pero la estacion que se acercaba haria que la cuerda se descongelara.

-¡Papá estara pronto en casa y podra empujarlo mas alto!-

Dijo la pequeña al ver que la primavera se acercaba.

Cloud se hundía más en su manta de lana que le tejio su Mamá. Se sentida mareado y cansado, pero insistió en permanecer sentado al lado de la ventana de su dormitorio. Era mucho mas entretenido ver a los pájaros volar por el cielo gris que acostarse en la cama sin nada mas que ver, excepto las grietas de su viejo techo.  
Una chaqueta de un color llamativo que se movia llamo mucho su atencion y clavo sus ojos azules hacia el patio de sus vecinos, Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras observaba a Tifa correr por el patio antes de que detenerse para escavar en su caja de arena.  
Cloud queria jugar con ella. Pero era muy timido y estaba enfermo.

El inhaló lentamente y su pecho se sintió muy apretado. Sus pulmones siempre fueron débiles, eso era lo que decia su Mamá, ella siempre le decia que era porqué el nacio demasiado temprano y por eso sus pulmones no tuvieron tiempo de formarze y ponerse fuertes.  
Cuando le preguntaba porqué se enfermaba tan a menudo, le decía que era porque su cuerpo era débil porque aun no estaba listo para nacer cuando lo era.  
Cloud le preguntaba como podría suceder una cosa así y su madre sólo sonreía y le decía con un abrazo que era porque estaba tan emocionada de conocerlo que salió de su vientre temprano.

Eso lo hacía sentirse feliz; mucha gente no sabia que el se sonrojaba cuando lo veian, aveces la señora de la tienda de articulos secos le sonreía hasta el punto de que sus mejillas se calentaran y ocultara su rostro atras de su madre.  
La señora Lockhart de al lado de su casa le decia que era muy guapo antes de darle una galleta y acariciarle la cabeza.  
Una vez, el lechero le habia inclinado el sombrero a Cloud mientras se sentaba en el escalón delantero de su casa junto a las botellas vacías, Cloud entraba a su casa rapido, antes de que el lechero se acercara lo suficiente para hablarle.

Aunque era pequeño, el sabía que la gente miraba hacia otro lado o susurraban en sus oidos cuando su Mamá le sostenía la mano y caminaban por el pueblo.  
Cuando Cloud le preguntaba porqué hacian todos eso, ella siempre le daba una mirada divertida y decia:

 _-A veces la gente no sabe qué decir cuando nos ven sin un Papá-_

El la miraba a los ojos y asintia, pero no entendia el significado de eso.

Para el, la palabra Papá se significaba una sombra que era parte de su memoria donde todo se volvia oscuro y desvanecia.  
Una voz profunda y unas manos grandes que lo arrojarían al aire y lo atraparían de nuevo con una calida sonrisa.  
Papá era una sombra que se quedaba quieta al lado de su cama que era iluminada por la débil luz de las velas, Cloud se movió para descansar su cabeza en la ventana, cerrando los ojos ante tal comodidad de la fria ventana.  
Le dolia mucho la cabeza al tratar de recordar cosas tan lejanas y no visibles en su mente. De todos modos, no era eso muy importante.

 **¿Qué importaba si el estaba aquí junto a el o no?**

Sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar cargados de un gran sueño, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedo recargado a la ventana

 _*crujido*_

El crujido de el neumático del árbol de Tifa llegaba a sus oídos. Rapidamente su vista se levanto para ver a la pequeña castaña y un calor lo inundó en el pecho mientras observaba a la muchacha ver girar el neumático.

A Tifa siempre le encantaba ver al pequeño rubio, tanto que hasta ella fingia no verlo o mirarlo a la cara para que el no se de cuenta que lo mira cuando no lo ve.  
Siempre le decia que era un buen chico y ademas siempre sabía que el queria jugar con ella, pero Cloud siempre se ponia nervioso cuando Tifa tiraba de su mano para llevarlo a su patio o cuando tocaba sus manos para enseñarle a aplaudir su canción favorita.  
El pasaba tanto tiempo solo que no sabia como jugar con una niña con energia ilimitada y que siempre era inperactiva.  
Muchas veces se quedaba sin aliento por el esfuerzo de jugar con ella y su caballo de madera en su patio trasero o despues de perseguir a la pelota.

A Cloud le gustaba mucho más jugar cuando ambos se sentaban en la caja de arena o cuando jugaba adentro de su casa, su cuerpo era mas fragil, pero el no queria decirselo , el penso que si ella sabia que el era debil y estaba enfermo, tal vez no querría ser su amigos nunca más.  
 _¡Oh, cómo quisiera estar lo suficientemente sano para poder jugar con ella y ser su amigo!_ El no sabria como reaccionar si se convirtiera en esas personas que siempre ignoran o excluyen cuando salia a calle.  
Trago mucha saliva despues de pensar eso. Sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar cada vez mas y mas mientras veía a Tifa ir de un lado a otro de su casa, desaparecer por momentos y volver a salir con una gran sonrisa.

Finalmente cerro sus ojos y se durmio aun recargado a la ventana.

El _clip-clop_ de las herraduras sonando por el piso de Nibelheim y los relinches de los caballos hicieron a Tifa jadear de emoción:

-¡Papá esta de nuevo en casa!-

Corrió hacia la puerta de su casa, la abrio y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su Papá.  
La yegua vieja del señor Hansen "Dot", se detuvo en frente de la casa Lockhart, feliz de al fin poder descansar de la pesada carga que habia estado tirando por un largo rato. Madera y otras mercancías las bajaron y las fueron acomodando en un carruaje.

-¡Papá!- Grito Tifa con una gran sonrisa cuando su padre bajó del carruaje y se inclinó para tomar a su hija en sus brazos.

-¡Asi que aqui estas mi pequeño Guisante!- Brian Lockhart reia mientras abrazaba y le hacia consquillas a Tifa.

La señora Lockhart apareció despues de oír todo el alboroto, recargandose en la puerta y limpiandose las manos en su delantal, ella sonreia mientras su marido le daba un beso en la mejilla a Tifa, ganandose una risa de la pequeña.

-¡Ya era hora!- Ella bromeó -¡Me tenias preocupada!- Brian puso a Tifa sombre sus hombros antes de sonreirle a su esposa y acercarsele a ella.

-No hubiera tardado tanto tiempo si no tuviera tanto miedo de no volver a ver a mi " **cocinera** "- Bromeo Brian mientras su mujer jadeo una fingida ofensa antes de reclamar sus labios contra los suyos.  
El señor Hansen aclaró su garganta mientras seguia arriba del carruaje y se le quedo viendo a Brian mientras que este solo sonrió tímidamente.

-Lia, entraré después de que descargue mi parte de la madera en mi taller. Le entrego a Tifa a su esposa antes de dar la vuelta para ir a ayudar al señor Hansen a llevar las bragas de cedro y las tablas de pino a su puerta trasera.  
Tifa salto hacia los brazos de su madre cuando su padre se la entrego, entraron y Tifa olio ese aroma de la sopa de verduras que su madre preparaba.

La primavera estaba por fin llegando, lo que significaba que habria largas caminatas en el bosque con Papá, ayudarle a plantar flores en el jardin a su Mamá, y los días calurosos en su patio trasero junto con Cloud.

Cloud le fascinaba mucho a Tifa, su vecino solitario con el cabello dorado semejando a un Chocobo y sus ojos azules penetrantes que le recordaban a el cielo abierto, el niño que nunca parecía querer jugar, pero que siempre que le preguntaba el respondia que si.  
Le recordó a las ardillas que su Mamá alimentaba durante los largos meses de invierno.  
Mientras que ella estaba sentada en el patio trasero lleno de nieve con un pan rancio en las manos, su Mamá le había explicado a Tifa que si en su mano ponia parte del pan y se quedaba muy quieta, ¡Los animales llegarian a comer en sus manos!  
La habia llenado de tanta emocion cuando una pequeña ardilla tómo indiscriminadamente el pedazo de pan en su mano y comenzo a masticarlo.

"Cloud es tranquilo y nervioso, pero si el tuviera la paciencia, el vendria aqui por mucho tiempo". Penso la pequeña, cada vez que eso llenaba a Tifa con mucha emoción.

Muy contenta con todos los pensamientos de toda la diversion que ella tendria, Tifa sonrio como nunca lo habia hecho.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: DESACUERDOS**

Claudia Strife tarareaba una canción mientras colgaba la ropa recién lavada para secarse en un día soleado de principios de mayo. Cloud se sentó en la hierba bajo el cercano manzano, tocando las gastadas páginas del grueso libro de cuentos infantiles que le había regalado su Mamá en su cumpleaños pasado.  
Cerca de los seis años, el sabía que debía estar en la escuela con los otros niños, cada vez que escuchaba a la señorita Jane Strauss tocar la campanilla para llamar a sus pequeños estudiantes a la pequeña escuela del pueblo, el sentía una punzada de celos. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer el?.

Cloud no era como los otros niños. Los demás no serían amables con el porque era pequeño y débil. Los niños del pueblo seguramente habrían sido envenenandos por los chismes de sus padres con respecto a la señora Strife y su hijo huérfano sin padre. Cloud era inteligente; Ella lo sabía, todas esas horas que paso enseñándole a leer a la pequeña luz de las velas en su diminuta cocina resultaron muy fructíferas, el ya podía leer mejor que la mayoría de los niños de ocho años y podía hacer la aritmética básica que se esperaba de un niño de su edad.

Ella suspiró mientras tendía otra ropa un poco mas grande. _¿Estaba haciéndole mas daño que bien?_ Cloud no podía quedarse encerrado en su diminuta casa para siempre. Claudia se volteo a mirar a su hijo, quien levantó su cabeza de oro cuando se dio cuenta de que su Mamá había dejado de tararear y sintió sus ojos en el.  
El le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver toda su atención a su libro y paso sus dedos sobre una ilustración de dos ranas mientras leía la historia que le acompañaba.

Necesitaba amigos. Necesitaba la compañía de sus compañeros para madurar y convertirse en un joven normal. Hasta ahora, la actitud de la gente del pueblo, sus medidas protectoras y la frágil disposición de Cloud habían resultado en una existencia solitaria para ella y su hijo.

 _ ***BANG***_ se escuchó en la puerta trasera de la casa Lockhart, sacando a Claudia de sus pensamientos y sorprendiendo a Cloud, quien se estremeció y levantó la mirada.  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Claudia pudo ver a la pequeña Tifa saliendo del porche trasero con su caballo de madera que le hizo su padre, saltó por cada uno de los escalones del porche antes de saltar al suelo. La pequeña saltó alrededor de la mayoria parte del patio trasero antes de que notara a la madre y el niño en el patio vecino.  
Arrojo su caballo al suelo y corrió hacia la cerca blanca que separaba los patios.

-¡Hola!- dijo la niña. Claudia sonrió y Cloud se puso rígido.

-¡Buenos días señorita Lockhart!- La mujer respondió mientras recogía su cesta vacía se encontró con Tifa en la cerca.

-Buenos días...- Los ojos de Tifa dejaron de mirar la cara de Claudia y finalmente aterrizaron en Cloud antes de que en sus mejillas suaves apareciera una sonrisa.

-Hola Cloud, ¿quieres jugar?-

Cloud no se sentía seguro. Miró su libro, se volteo a mirar su casa y se congelo cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Tifa. Quería decir que si, pero... ¿y si comenzaba a sentirse enfermo? ¿y si descubría por qué nadie quería hablar con el y ella decidía también hacerlo? Trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta pero este no se iba y su corazón de repente comenzó a golpear mas y mas rápido.

-"O-ok"-, finalmente lo logró, cerro su libro y lo coloco cuidadosamente bajo el manzano. Esta parte fue siempre la mas difícil. Había jugado con Tifa muchas veces antes. Inicialmente el reunir el coraje para unirse a ella siempre era difícil, pero una vez que estaba con ella, era fácil olvidarse de las cosas a las que el le tenía miedo.

Tifa sonrió y se apresuró a abrir la pequeña puerta de madera para el, Cloud miró a su Mamá para tranquilizarse antes de que ella le sonriera y le dijiera:

-¿Vuelve para la hora de la cena, ok?-

Cloud asintió y caminó a través de la puerta algo tieso y nervioso, Tifa tomo suavemente su mano y lo llevo hacia su pequeña caja de arena.  
Claudia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de volver adentro de su casa.

 _"Gracias al cielo por esa pequeña niña Lockhart."_

_

-¡Adivina qué, adivina qué!- Tifa movía sus piernas de un lado al otro en su porche mientras ella mordía con entusiasmo una galleta de jengibre, Cloud mordisqueó su propia galleta y la miró a ella.

-¡Ayer fue mi cumpleaños!- exclamó Tifa -¡Ahora tengo cinco años, al igual que tú!-

El corazón de Cloud se hundió. _¡Habia olvidado su cumpleaños!_ El estaría tan triste si alguien importante para el hibiera olvidado su cumpleaños tambien, pero a Tifa no parecía importale.

-Mamá me preparó un pastel de cumpleaños, uno blanco grande con una pequeña flor en la parte superior de glaseado, y también tengo zapatos nuevos-.

Cloud miró sus propios pies descalzos y tragó una punzada de celos. No había tenido zapatos durante mucho tiempo y apenas podía recordar lo que se sentía tener los dedos de los pies cubiertos por el cuero.  
Su Mamá le dijo que no había suficiente dinero para unos zapatos. En lugar de eso, ella le envolvio en una pequeña tabla con unas telas viejas y le hizo un par de diminutas sandalias para que el tuviera al menos algo que llevar mientras la acompañaba a entregar sus encargos.  
Por supuesto, la falta de calzado lo mantuvo adentro la mayor parte del invierno. a Cloud le gustaba fingir que prefería estar adentro debido a la falta de zapatos y no porque el aire frío hiciera que le doliera respirar.

Tifa terminó su galleta y se secó las manos en la falda de su desgastado vestido que usaba para jugar. Ella sonrió mientras se volteaba a mirar a Cloud.

-¡Y tambien me dieron un buen regalo! ¿quieres verlo?- Tifa ya habia levantado a Cloud antes de que este mismo pudiera responder.

-Esta en el taller de mi Papá, lo hizo para mí, tiene todo tipo de cosas geniales ahí dentro, vamos, te lo enseñaré-

La idea de explorar algo nuevo despertó la curiosidad de Cloud y dejó que Tifa lo llevara de la mano a su casa, atravesando la cocina y bajando por la vieja escalera. Las escaleras estaban cubiertas con una lijera capa de polvo al igual que todas las herramientas, y el olor a madera fresca estaba por todo el aire.  
Tifa extendio su pequeño dedo para precionar el interruptor de la luz, bañando toda la habitacion con un blanco amarillento que parpadeaba de vez en cuando. Ella tenia bien en claro que estaba prohibido jugar dentro del taller de su Papá, pero de cierto modo si solo ella veía, todo estaria bien, ¿verdad? Tifa avanzo aun agarrando la mano de Cloud.

-Woah...- Cloud se quedó muy boquiabierto.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho por todo lo que veía en ese pequeño espacio. Todas las herramientas de cualquier clase estaban alineadas en las paredes: Destornilladores, martillos y sierras de muchas formas y tamaños.  
Las latas de pinturas completamente manchadas en su tapa, el esmalte que estaba debajo de la mesa, y cerca de una tabla grande habia una sierra enorme.  
Todos los clavos que estaban en la pared estaban ocupados, ya sea con muchas cosas al azar, como de ruedas de carruajes y marcos grandes para lado de una caja roja de herramientas estaba una casa de pájaros pintada de colores muy llamativos.

Tifa tiro de la camisa de Cloud para llamar su atención y señaló con su dedo.

-¡Ahí está, es mi casa de pájaros! ¿no es bonita?- Ella cuidadosamente empujo un taburete y se subió al mostrador.

-Papá dijo que cuando la colgaramos afuera, un pájaro podría construir un nido en el y poder poner sus huevos allí-

Cloud sonrio ante esa gran idea de Tifa.

-Podríamos ver los huevos eclosionar-

-¡Uh huh!- respondió Tifa -¡Y mira como el pájaro que tiene Mamá les enseñara a volar a ellos! te pasare la casita para que la puedas ver mejor-

El polvo del mostrador ya le había manchado las medias y la pequeña falda de Tifa, ella se inclino un poco mas alto para tomar la casa de pájaros, solo que tenia que mover la caja de herramientas.

_

Lia se secó el sudor de la frente mientras cerraba la puerta del armario de su dormitorio. Había terminado de guardar la ropa de invierno de la familia, llenado todo con ropas y trajes de verano.  
Tifa estaba creciendo muy rapido y Lia suspiró al darse cuenta de que muchos de sus vestidos y medias ya no le quedaban y tendrían que ser reemplazados por completo.  
Acababa de levantarse despues de estar incada un rato y cerró la puerta del armario cuando oyó un ruido de metales que venían de abajo. Apenas iba bajando las escaleras de planta de arriba cuando oyó la voz de su marido molesta.

-¡HEY, ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUI ABAJO?! - gritó Brian, con unos pasos muy pesados hacia en sótano. Cuando Lia habia bajado al taller, tenía a Tifa de un brazo y Cloud estaba escondido debajo del mostrador.

-¡TU, MOCOSO STRIFE!- Brian gruñó, -¡VEN AQUÍ, ESTUPIDO!-. Cloud tragó saliva y de alguna manera reunió suficiente coraje para obedecer. Mantuvo los ojos clavados hacia abajo, donde la caja de herramietnas había caído, esparciendo por todo el suelo las herramientas.  
Tifa tiró del brazo de su padre.

-¡No le grites a Cloud, yo sólo quería mostrarle...-

-Tifa, sabes que te eh dicho una y otra vez lo peligroso que es estar aquí-. Brian interrumpió.  
-¿En qué estabas pensando?- Tifa miró a traves de sus flequillos la cara de enojo de su padre, sus mejidas se volvieron rojas del miedo y vergüenza.  
¡Genial, ahora lo había hecho! Su Papá se había enojado, asusto a Cloud y seguramente el ya no querrá volver a jugar con ella nunca mas!.

-Lo siento, Papá- dijo Tifa mientras bajaba sus ojos a los pies, y se sintío conducida hacia las escaleras.

-Vete a tu habitación- ordenó Brian y Tifa se mordió el labio para evitar que temblara.  
-Y tu...- señaló a Cloud, -Vete a casa, ahora-

Tifa fue escoltada por su padre y Lia se acerco a Cloud poniendole una mano en su hombro para evitar que sienta miedo. Una vez que Brian y Tifa se habían ido, Lia se arrodillo frente a Cloud.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo Lia al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba para traquilizar al pequeño niño,  
-Sólo estaba preocupado por ustedes dos-. Cloud inclinó la cabeza en tono de disculpa.

-No- susurró el. Lia suavemente le acarició su barbilla para inclinar su cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió cuando este se encontró con sus ojos de carmín.

-Vamos-, tomó la mano de Cloud, - Dejame llevar a casa, te dare dos trozos del pastel de cumpeaños de Tifa, uno para ti y otro para tu Mamá, ¿te parece bien?-

_

Tifa bajó las escaleras y piso el frío suelo de madera del vestíbulo. Se había bañado, se había cepillado los dientes y se había secado el cabello humedo con su Mamá. Cuando se asomó a la cocina, vio a su padre llenando la tetera con agua del grifo.

-¿Me vas a acostar, Papá?- preguntó Tifa mientras Brian depositaba mas madera en la estufa y ponía la tetera arriba para hervirla. Se volteo y la miró con una sonrisa traviesa, levantando los dos brazos y con las manos abiertas.

Tifa sabía lo que eso se significaba. Con un grito y una sonrisa, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.  
Trató de no tropezarse con su vestido de noche mientras subía las escaleras, los gruñidos simulados de su padre y los rugidos se hacían más fuertes detras de ella.  
Tifa giro al subir todas las escaleras, corrió directo a su habitación y saltó sobre su cama, justo en ese momento su Papá la atrapó para darle cosquillas en sus costados y darle un beso en su mejilla.

-Tus bigotes me hacen cosquillas- Tifa se echó a reír, jadeando por la falta de aire cuando su Papá la arropo. La niña apoyó su cabeza con su almohada, su sonrisa desapareció momentáneamente.

-Lamento haber entrado en tu taller hoy-

Brian le dio un beso en la frente, -Esta bien, mi guisante, sabes que no es seguro estar allí y pense que talvéz te habrias herido-. Se levanto y apago su lampara que estaba en su mesa de noche y se dirigio a la puerta.

-A partir de ahora, espero que seas una buena niña y hagas lo que te dicen-

-Sí, Papá, te quiero-

-Yo te quiero más- dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

_

-¿Cuántas veces a estado aquí ese niño Strife?- preguntó Brian con ligera irritación en su voz. Lia dejó su taza de té en la mesa suavemente antes de mirar a su marido a los ojos. El pequeño chico de rubio siempre había sido uno con el que él no se llevara bien.

-Cloud y Tifa juegan juntos todo el tiempo, son vecinos, es normal-

La boca de Brian se ***crispó** y miro a su esposa a los ojos.

-Lia... parece inofensivo y todo eso ahora, pero ¿que pasará después?, piensa en el futuro de Tifa, su vida social, sus perspectivas de matrimonio-

Claudia y Cloud eran siempre un par polémico. El pueblo de Nibelheim era una pequeña ciudad aislada en donde casi no habia espacio para el cambio de las normas sociales tradicionales.  
Lia mantuvo los ojos fijos en su té y se recogio un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Cloud era un niño solitario, no un monstruo, que las demas señoras chismeen, no me importa, es un buen chico, Brian, el ama a Tifa y se llevan bien...  
 _"Ella sabía de inmediato que ella dijo algo malo antes de que sus palabras abandonaran completamente su boca"_

-¡Dios mío, lo que me faltaba, que se enamore de ella, ¿cómo podría dejar que mi hija se case con un niño huérfano de una costurera viuda, qué clase de padre sería yo?!- gritó Brian, agarrando su taza y haciendo contacto visual con su esposa.

-Creo que te estás adelantando, son niños...- dijo suavemente Lia.

-Dejemos las cosas asi por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ella observó cómo Brian tragaba rapido su té, se levantó para poner la taza en el fregadero y se fue. Adoraba a Tifa y quería lo mejor para su única hija, pero aveces Lia deseaba que el dejara de ser tan protector con ella.

 _Continuara..._

 _ ***Crispó: que muestra tanto irritacion, odio o un gran enojo en la boca***_


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3: MEDICINA CLARA**

Lia observo desde la ventana de la cocina como Tifa jugaba en el patio trasero. Desde el incidente en el taller, Cloud ya no había vuelto y la pequeña niña intentaba cada truco para convencerlo de salir y unirse a ella. Lo había llamado a su ventana cuando esta se encontraba abierta, había llamado cortésmente a la puerta principal de la casa de los Strife y había sonado los pequeños cascabeles del trineo de Brian para llamar la atención del muchacho. Incluso trato de sobornarlo con galletas y pasteles a través de la valla que los separaba cuando su madre lo enviaba al patio trasero para llenar la cubeta de agua de la bomba que tenían.

Pero nada parecía funcionar y la pequeña se irritaba mucho.

Lia recordó la primera vez que vio al pequeño Cloud, Tifa aún seguía en el vientre de ella. Claudia Strife vino a la ciudad en un carro de tapicerías que venia del desierto al este de Corel del Norte con ojos vacíos y espíritu solemne. Su hijo de dos años se aferraba a sus faldas y era casi tan silencioso como su joven madre. La ciudad no era acogedora en ese entonces.

Habían llegado a Nibelheim con una pequeña mochila y su niño fantasma. Nadie se molestó en preguntarle que había sucedido; su desesperación y la ausencia de un anillo en el dedo le decía a todo el mundo lo que quería saber. De alguna manera, Claudia había conseguido comprar la diminuta cabaña al final de la calle con algunos viejos bonos bancarios y joyas que su madre le había dado. Lia nunca se atrevió a preguntar por el padre de Cloud, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que él había muerto y ahora la madre e hijo estaban solos.

En ese momento, Lia también era nueva en Nibelheim. Ella creció en un pequeño pueblo de pescadores en la costa de Wutai, una nación grande que ocupa la mayor parte del continente occidental. Ella se encontró con Brian por casualidad mientras viajaba y la pareja tenía química instantáneamente. Casarse a los 17 años y trasladarse a las montañas había vuelto todo su mundo al revés. Los cambios adicionales que la acompañaron fue el de quedar embarazada, eso la hizo sentir más nostálgica y fuera de lugar.

A diferencia de Claudia, ella se había casado con un estimado miembro de la aldea y fue recibida con sonrisas y algo de dinero. Sin embargo, ella se encontró muy simpatizada con la recién llegada a través de ver los sentimientos vacíos y los dolores que deja la soledad. Lia se había propuesto a ser amable con Claudia y su pequeño niño de cabello rubio, lo cual para ella era una pequeña recompensa al ver una luz en sus ojos pálidos de la joven madre. Actualmente, ella y Claudia sostuvieron una lejana amistad. Se encontraban de vez en cuando para tomar el té o charlar sobre la cerca mientras cuidaban o tenían la ropa en sus jardines, pero su vecina bonita siempre estaba demasiada ocupada para cualquier compromiso social real.

Claudia era una costurera, termino ganándose la vida escasa haciendo y remendando la ropa, los edredones y cosas similares. Era suficiente para alimentarse a si misma y a Cloud, pero no para nada más. Afortunadamente para ella, Nibelheim no tenía ningún sastre y sus habilidades eran necesarias en el pueblo. Los habitantes del pueblo se negaron rotundamente a mostrarle a todos que Claudia era una costurera y mantuvieron todo eso de forma estricta pero formal. Lia esperaba que la tranquila compañía que le ofrecía ella, llenara las grietas del corazón de la madre soltera, tanto que aliviaran los dolores de ella.

… … …

Tifa lanzo un palo al aire como pudo y lo vio caer cerca de la valla en la parte trasera del patio. Ella simplemente no lo entendía. Papá había asustado a Cloud pero eso fue hace _días atrás._ Y su papá no se habría quedado paranoico por mucho tiempo, de todos modos. _¿No quería seguir jugando más con ella?_ Era insoportable pensar en lo triste y solitaria y _aburrida_ que sería la vida si Cloud nunca más salía a reunirse con ella de nuevo. ¡Ella lo había intentado de todo! ¿Que más podía hacer?

Tifa detuvo el balanceo de su neumático del árbol con un brazo mientras caminaba triste y pesadamente hacia su porche trasero, atravesó la puerta trasera y ella la cerro de golpe con un fuerte _**BANG.**_ Lia levanto la vista desde donde estaba ella, moviendo una olla de papilla de arroz de la estufa.

-El no saldrá- dijo Tifa, con los ojos hacia abajo. Ella frunció el ceño y tiro ansiosamente de su vestido: -Han pasado dos días enteros, seguí intentándolo, pero Cloud no quiere jugar-

-El es tímido querida, lo sabes-

-Porque es tímido, mamá? - pregunto Tifa suavemente. No entendía como el podía ser tan tímido. Fue muy divertido hablar y jugar con el aunque no era tan fuerte y era algo tonto. A veces cuando ella trataba de entender a Cloud, siempre la dejaba muy confundida. Pero en lugar de disuadirla, esta diferencia puso en llamas su curiosidad.

Su madre parecía pensar por un momento antes de apartarse de la olla, paso su suave mano a lo largo de la cabeza de Tifa.

Ella sonrió antes de explicarle: - _Cada persona es diferente y ven el mundo a su manera. Muchas veces la gente es tímida porque tienen miedo de que a las demás personas no les guste su compañía por alguna razón u otra. Pero no te preocupes Tifa, Cloud volverá a salir-_

Tifa no parecía convencida del todo, -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- _Porque lo tratas con bondad, y la bondad es una medicina maravillosa-_ Lia le sacudió un poco la nariz a ella, sacándole una risita linda a la niña. Se levanto y quito la olla hirviente para que se enfriase antes de volver a mirar a su hija quitarse los zapatos.

-Porque no practicamos un poco con el piano hasta que papá llegue a casa?, entonces podremos cenar juntos- sugirió Lia y la pequeña levanto la mirada animadamente.

-¡Oh por favor mama, practiquemos!- dijo con entusiasmo

-Ve y lávate las manos, entonces podremos empezar- Lia observo como Tifa se dirija corriendo a través de la cocina directamente hacia el baño.

El piano de Lia estaba arriba en una gran habitación. Ese instrumento había sido su fuente de consuelo en los primeros días de su matrimonio cuando la nostalgia a menudo la alcanzaba. Cuando deslizaba sus dedos a través de teclas, casi podía oír a las gaviotas y las campanas de los barcos pesqueros de su ciudad natal. Cuando Tifa nació, la habitación en donde se encontraba el piano se volvió en la de ella aunque era algo improvisada. La cama de Tifa estaba pegada a la pared que estaba cerca de la ventana y el piano, lograron acomodar el piano para que no le estorbara a la pequeña niña.  
Tifa se apresuró a pedirle a su madre que practicaran una y otra vez hasta que Brian llegara acompañado de los ruidosos caballos que hacían a la ciudad entera quejarse del ruido. A Lia le complacía mucho enseñarle a su hija la magia de la música, al igual que cuando su propia madre le enseño a ella.

… … …

Cloud levanto la vista de su libro de cuentos cuando una suave música llego a sus odios. Cerro su libro y lo alzo, abandono su sitio de la mesa de la cocina para sentarse en el asiento de la ventada de arriba de su habitación. Era un habito que disfrutaba; oía las manos de la señora Lockhart tocar una melodía, seguida por el torpe despliegue de Tifa de las mismas notas. A diferencia de la parpadeante luz de las velas de su propia casa, la luz electrica de la habitación de Tifa le facilitaba ver desde su ventana lateral desde donde ella estaba sentada. Sus casas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la melodiosa risita de Tifa y la risa suave de Lia mientras practicaban.

Cloud se preguntó si algún día el podría sentir las teclas del piano bajo sus dedos y que maravilloso sería el aprender a tocar una canción. Tal vez un día, Tifa le enseñaría. Es decir, si podía tragarse el miedo que sentía. Se había sentido culpable por alejarse de ella desde el día en que su padre se enojó, pero siempre había tenido un mal presentimiento alrededor del señor Lockhart y se asustó tanto cuando el le había gritado.

Volviendo su atención a su libro, Cloud continúo leyendo sus historias de caballeros, guerreros y héroes. Fueron valientes y fuertes, salvando el día y rescatando a la princesa. Los héroes nunca tenían miedo. Los héroes no tenían cuerpos débiles ni corrían acobardados por cosas espantosas. ¡Oh, como deseaba ser valiente como un héroe! Entonces… tal vez… _los demás me sonreirían y me aceptarían finalmente_

. . . . . . . . .

-¿Tifa, estas ahí?-

Cloud se quedó mirando con aprensión la pequeña puerta blanca que conducía al patio de Tifa. Se había decidido: iba a ser valiente y pedirle a Tifa que jugara con el. Mamá había dicho que a veces era difícil hacer las cosas que eran mejores para nosotros, pero que si el lo deseaba de corazón podría hacerlo. Inhalo cuando una figura se acercó a la puerta en respuesta a su llamada. Era la señora Lockhart, vestida con un delantal sucio sobre un viejo y gastado vestido. Ella sostuvo una pequeña pala de jardinería en su mano y se ajustó su sombrero con su mano libre.

-¡Hola Cloud! Tifa está en la casa, pero saldrá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

A pesar de su timidez, Cloud sintió que una sonrisa se le formaba en sus mejillas. La madre de Tifa siempre fue amable y se sintió a salvo con ella. Siguió a Lia hasta la parte de atrás de la casa y la observo arrodillarse en su pequeño jardín, atendiendo a la planta que se hacía cada vez más fuerte cada día soleado. Se agacho cerca de ella, la observo y Lia comenzó a arrancar las malas hierbas de la tierra. El jardín de su madre era mucho más pequeño que el suyo y solo crecían papas.

Lia insto a Cloud a hablar en silencio hasta que la puerta del pórtico se abrió y Tifa salto por los escalones. Se detuvo momentáneamente al ver al chico rubio y chillo de emoción mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Cloud, ¡estoy tan feliz de verte! - ella rio. Mamá tenía razón, el volvió -Te extrañe, ¡quieres ayudarnos a mamá y a mí en el jardín? -

El chico asintió con la cabeza antes de que este se diera cuenta, -Tu jardín si que es muy grande…-

-Uh Huh! – dijo Tifa con orgullo, moviéndose para señalar las hileras de plantas. -Esto de aquí es Jitomate, estas son zanahorias. ¿La col está aquí, verdad mamá? - Estaba encantada de nombrar a la media docena de plantas de su jardín y mostrarle a Cloud como cuidarlas junto a su madre. En poco tiempo, la niña se puso inquieta y llevo a Cloud a jugar.

Afortunadamente, Brian estaba en su taller y estaba demasiado ocupado para notar que cierto _"compañero de juegos"_ se encontraba jugando con ella. No era intención de Lia mentirle sobre eso. Brian no le había prohibido a los niños jugar y por lo tanto no había razón para mantenerlos separados. Tifa estaba feliz, Cloud estaba feliz y _**¿Acaso eso ya es motivo para que ambos no sean felices?**_ Pero, aun así, Lia sabía que sería mejor tenerlos jugando mientras su marido estuviese ausente cortando madera o ayudando con la construcción en otro lugar. Fuera de la vista y oídos de el ¿Verdad?


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4: PEQUEÑO SALVADOR**

El verano tenía una brisa suave y estuvo lluvioso, lo cual era bueno para los jardines y la pequeña granja de Hansen en el borde del pueblo. También eso le permitía a Tifa el tiempo suficiente para practicar el piano y para que su Mamá le enseñara una o dos cosas sobre como cocinar, ella lo disfrutaba muy en el fondo.

Tifa se sentó en su porche trasero, observando la lluvia caer y jugando con su pequeño caballo de madera. Finalmente, Brian había colgado su casita colorida de pájaros cerca de las vigas de madera del pórtico. Comprobó con Cloud casi todos los días (con la ayuda de su Mamá) si allí estaba algún pájaro o si había huevos, pero no había nada.  
Cuando ella le pregunto a su Mamá porque estaba pasando eso, ella le dijo que probablemente era demasiado tarde para que los pájaros pusieran huevos ese año. Ella y Cloud estaban tan decepcionados al saber que tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima primavera para que los pájaros se quedaran en su casita y pongan huevos.

Sin embargo, esa decepción fue completamente olvidada cuando su madre le dijo que ella estaría asistiendo a la escuela en unas pocas semanas. Todos los días cuando ella desayunaba, observaba a través de la ventana como los niños de la calle se dirigían muy apresurados a la escuela. Corrían con sus loncheras, sus mochilas y algunos tenían los libros en las manos, la calle se quedó vacía como si todos ellos hubieran desaparecido cuando la maestra salió y toco una pequeña campana. ¡Tifa no podía esperar más para unirse a ellos!

Estaba tan emocionada de contarle a Cloud, pero cuando lo hizo el no parecía muy contento. Y cuando ella le pregunto si el también iría, se puso muy tieso. Tifa pensaba que no debía mencionar eso otra vez, no importaba que tanto ella saltara de alegría con el, no podía alegrar a su amigo.

Todo eso cambio cuando llego el cumpleaños de Cloud, Tifa lo había llamado al patio trasero, en sus manos sostenía un pequeño regalo envuelto. Al abrirlo se sorprendió al ver que en el había: una lapicera y cuadernos, con más de dos lápices, Tifa lo tomo de las manos y lo abrazo: Cloud no podía creer " _Iría con ella a la escuela" Y por primera vez, ella pudo oírlo reírse con ella._

… **. …. ….**

Claudia no pudo dormir bien toda la noche. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas y los ojos cansados del sueño, le sirvió el desayuno a Cloud antes de ayudarlo a lavarse la cara y ponerse sus zapatos nuevos.

La angustia había sido muy evidente para ella cuando su hijo le dijo que Tifa comenzaría a ir a la escuela en otoño, Claudia pensó que ya fue suficiente. Cloud echaría de menos a su compañera de juegos, pero lo más importantes es que ella le estaba negando estudiar por sus problemas económicos. De alguna manera ella se las tenía que arreglar para poder comprarle los materiales necesarios, pero le preocupaba que, por el estado de su hijo, los demás niños lo maltratarían y serian crueles con el.

Así que ella trabajo durante semanas todas las noches, cosiendo, recortando y rebordeando para preparar ropa para vender y arreglar, para así poder comprarle sus primeros zapatos a Cloud. Claudia pudo convencer a la dueña de la tienda en poder pagarle poco a poco los cuadernos, libros y lápices. También ella le hizo cuidadosamente dos camisas nuevas y un par de pantalones a Cloud con la ropa vieja de su padre. Cuando finalmente llego el día, se había preguntado si había hecho lo suficiente.

Por lo que parece, Cloud tampoco había dormido bien. Ella le entrego su lonchera, lo beso en la frente y le deseo suerte mientras escoltaba a su hijo a la puerta.

 **.… .… ….**

Su desayuno se sintió como un enorme peso de plomo en su estómago mientras Cloud ajustaba su lonchera y sus libros para poder sostenerlos todos con un solo brazo. Recordó cuando su Mamá le dijo que iría a la escuela, _¡estaba el tan emocionado al principio!  
_ Si el pudiera aprender y hacer lo que hacen los demás niños, tal vez hablarían con el y lo incluirían. Pero ahora no podía evitar estar ansioso por conocer a los otros niños.  
La única persona que alguna vez le pidió que jugara fue Tifa, ¿Acaso la escuela cambiara todo en su vida? ¿Y si todos se burlaban de el?

No no. No debía pensar en eso; Su Madre le dijo que el era valiente. Se armó de valor, tomo aliento y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la escuela.

\- ¡Cloud, espera!- Oyó una voz familiar detrás de el. Volteo la cabeza para ver a Tifa corriendo hacia el, con el pelo recogido un lazo rojo oscuro que combinaba con su nuevo vestido. Tenía un cinturón de cuero en su cadera, ella saltaba hacia adelante con mucha alegría. Tifa tomo su mano cuando lo alcanzo. Cloud sonrió al sentir que algo de su ansiedad se desvanecía.

\- ¿Caminaras conmigo, Cloud?

-Por supuesto- Cloud le dio un ligero apretón a su mano, lo que le provocó una risita a Tifa. Le dio el valor para caminar junto a ella.

-Caminemos juntos todos los días- sugirió Cloud. Tifa asintió balanceando sus brazos mientras comenzaban a caminar a la escuela.

La pequeña pareja camino, pasando por donde se encontraba el pozo en el centro de la plaza del pueblo y a la vez por la pequeña posada en donde el olor a pan recién horneado se podía sentir en todo el pueblo. Mas adelante podían ver a los niños reuniéndose afuera de la escuela con sus padres. Tifa se llenó de excitación y Cloud trago saliva pesadamente. Antes de que Cloud y Tifa pudieran hablar con los demás, apareció la maestra de la escuela con una campanilla en las manos y la sonó para indicar que todos entren adentro.

La señorita Strauss era una amable señora de cabello castaño rizado, recogido en una trenza. No parecía demasiado vieja, al contrario, se veía muy joven. Indico a los niños a poner sus loncheras en la parte trasera del salón antes de que tomaran sus asientos que les asignaron a ellos en el último trimestre. La señorita Strauss conocía a cada uno de sus alumnos por su nombre, incluso de sus dos recién llegados, porque Nibelheim era un pequeño pueblo pequeño, incluso de los niños que vivian alejados del pueblo se sabía los nombres. Tifa y Cloud se mantuvieron juntos, sin saber dónde los sentaría la maestra.

-Bienvenidos-, Dijo mientras les sonreía a los dos

-Por favor preséntense a la clase y digan su edad, así podremos asignarles un asiento a ustedes-

Strauss camino detrás de ellos, puso su mano en el hombro de Tifa para incitarla a hablar.

\- ¡Soy Tifa!- declaro la niña, y orgullosamente le dijo a la clase que tenía cinco años cuando la señorita Strauss pregunto por su edad.

Cloud bajo su vista cuando la maestra se situó detrás de el y puso su mano en su hombro. ¡Nunca antes tantos pares de ojos habían estado sobre el! Podía sentir que sus manos sudaban y que su cara estaba hirviendo.  
Trago salida, puso sus manos detrás de el y dijo muy tímidamente.

-C-Cloud Strife, seis años-.

"Bienvenido, Cloud. Bienvenida, Tifa" recitaba la clase de una forma aburrida y monótona cuando la maestra se lo pidió. Tifa sonrió y Cloud mantenía su vista en las tablas del piso.

Ambos fueron asignados a sus asientos y la clase comenzó rápidamente.

Tifa se puso ansiosa cuando se separó de Cloud y se tomó un momento para observar su entorno. Había tres filas de pupitres de madera, cada uno lo suficiente largo para sentar a cuatro estudiantes. Un enorme pizarrón de tiza abarcaba gran parte de la pared frontal, y a su vez tenía este mismo la tiza y un borrador de tela. Había muchas ventanas y la mezcla de las paredes blancas y la luz del sol iluminaban la escuela con una hermosa luz natural. En la esquina trasera de la habitación había una pequeña estufa de leña y una pila pequeña de libros.

El escritorio de la señorita Strauss estaba cerca del pizarrón, y Tifa había sido asignada a los pupitres más cercanos. Ella se volteo para mirar por encima del hombro a Cloud que estaba sentado entre dos niños unas pocas filas atrás. Ella se dio cuenta que estaban sentados según la edad que ellos correspondían: Niños pequeños al frente, y mayores en la parte trasera. Los niños que estaban al lado de ella eran más grandes y noto que era la más pequeña. De repente, se dio cuenta de que algo iba muy mal: _¡No había otras niñas!_

.… .… ….

Se suponía que debían leer en voz baja; ya que el era bueno en eso. Con Jason Hansen a su izquierda y Thomas Taylor a su derecha eso parecía imposible, era imposible. Los dos se turnaban para golpearle las costillas con sus lápices, tirando de su cabello dorado y arrojándole papeles. Cloud silenciosamente esperaba que la maestra notara eso, pero sus torturadores eran demasiado astutos. Para empeorar las cosas, sus nuevos zapatos le pellizcaban los pies y sabia el que eso le provocaría ampollas.  
Cloud no sabía si sentirse aliviado o asustado cuando la señorita Strauss les dijo que salieran a fuera al receso, fuera de la supervisión de ella. Al menos así el podría volver a hablar con Tifa.

Salió afuera con su lonchera, tratando de mantenerse fuera de la vista de ellos, se sentó en el tronco de un pino y la pared de la escuela. Cloud abrió la tapa de su lonchera y saco su comida, dejo al descubierto una pequeña botella de leche tapada con un corcho, su almuerzo era sencillo, un trozo de pan con mantequilla, un poco de queso y rodajas de manzanas envueltas en papel de ceda. Estaba a punto de comer cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que se acercaban Jason, Thomas y un chico de cabello oscuro llamado Jim Ackerman. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que lo sentía en sus oídos y deseo que solo no vinieran a molestarlo.

 _¡Hey Cloud!_ , dijo Thomas burlándose, su cabello castaño brillaba con la luz del día. Cloud fue rápidamente rodeado por el trio. Se había enterado de que Jim y Jason tenían seis años, como el, pero Thomas ya tenía siete años. Los tres estaban bronceados por los días de sol, jugando o ayudando a sus padres en sus granjas, se notaba mucho que sus brazos estaban más fornidos que de costumbre. Cloud miro sus flacos y pálidos brazos e inmediatamente se sintió más débil.

\- _¿Qué tipo de nombre es Cloud? Por el amor de dios_ \- Jason bromeo, inclinándose sobre Cloud y bloqueándole el sol.

- _Mi Mamá me conto que el no tiene Papá, por eso se esconde dentro de su casa todo el día-_ , Dijo Jim con una sonrisa cruel que se extendió por todo su rostro. - _Es por eso que está muy pálido. ¡Incluso su cabello esta pálido!_ -

Cloud mantuvo la cabeza baja, esperando que si se callaba ellos se aburrirían y lo dejarían en paz, se oyó un fuerte ruido cuando Thomas pateo su lonchera.

- _¡Oye! ¿No vas a decir nada?_ \- Dijo golpeando en la cara a Cloud. Este mismo se tensó demasiado, estaba a punto de correr cuando escucho a lo lejos su nombre. Tifa lo estaba llamando. Levanto la vista y vio a su pequeña amiga corriendo apresurada hacia el, sosteniendo su propia lonchera. Ella saludo a los demás sonriendo sin darse cuenta de la situación de Cloud.

- _¡Aquí estas! Sentémonos juntos, tu lonchera esta tirada-_

Tifa se agacho para levantar su lonchera, los tres matones intercambiaron miradas incomodas. Acosar a Cloud era menos divertido con la amenaza de que una pequeña niña corriera chillando hacia la maestra. El trio se alejó torpemente mientras Tifa charlaba alegremente. El pequeño rubio miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que sus torturadores se habían retirado. Finalmente, ¡ellos se habían ido! Tifa lo había rescatado involuntariamente a Cloud de la golpiza que le esperaba, al menos por el momento.

- _Uh oh!, Cloud… tu botella de leche está rota. Compartamos la mía, ¿de acuerdo?_ -

 **Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente "finalmente sali de estar internado mas de 1 mes en el hospital", también los invito a que lean el manga que traduzco de FFVII en la página de "Tumangaonline"  
De una vez les aviso que al capítulo 0 le hice un Remake con mejor dicción para que lo entiendan, los demás tendrán un malísimo Typpeo y traducción porque lo empezó cuando no sabía buen inglés. Pero arreglare los capítulos publicados y pronto también le sacare el capítulo 4:00 "** _ **Ahora si estoy muy atareado**_ **" ^_^**

 ***Celine0292: Espero me disculpe compañera, pero por el tiempo y mi internación "de nuevo" no pude leer tus historias y menos terminarlas de leer, también si llegas a seguir el manga espero no te de cáncer el ver que tan feo lo edite xD Saludos**

 ***Mephi: Te doy la Bienvenida compañera, espero te guste la historia y descuida, tratare de describir muchísimo mejor cuando Tifa sale lastimada del Monte Nibel y a la vez con este capítulo creo que entenderás a Cloud un poco más de trasfondo… ¡Saludos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5: LA MONTAÑA**

Antes de comenzar a asistir a la escuela, Cloud siempre había odiado el invierno. Con el clima frio a el siempre le llegaba una enorme debilidad y por si fuera poco, enfermedades, se le endurecía el pecho por el aire helado y estar alejado de Tifa. Mientras que el se esforzaba por respirar algunas veces en la escuela, aunque de vez en cuando se sentía mareado y enfermo, al menos podría ver a su amiga todos los días. Y lo mejor de todo es que los niños comieron sus almuerzos dentro de la escuela bajo la atenta mirada de la Señorita Strauss. Cloud se sentía finalmente a salvo de sus matones la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cloud se sentía a salvo camino a la escuela y en el regreso hacia su casa ya que sostenía la mano de Tifa durante todo el camino. Si era cuidadoso y cronometraba perfectamente el tiempo, podría llegar a la escuela justo cuando la maestra tocaba la campana de la escuela para así no tener tiempo de interactuar con los otros estudiantes. Thomas y Jason solo tuvieron la oportunidad de molestarlo mientras estaban sentados en sus asientos, algo a lo que el ya se había acostumbrado.

En los raros momentos en los que la presencia de Tifa no estaba a la hora del almuerzo, el trio de matones maltrataban a Cloud o le tiraban su almuerzo, pero a veces no era tan malo. Los demás estudiantes sabían que estaba pasando, pero prefirieron ignorar de lo que le hacían a Cloud y este estaba agradecido de que no eligieran unirse.  
Tifa a veces notaba un hematoma o rasguños, pero Cloud le decía que no se preocupara. Su Mamá le dijo que nunca debería golpear a alguien, sin importar lo que pasara.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió las persianas y Cloud levanto la vista de los problemas matemáticos de su libreta para poder mirar por la ventana mas cerca. Los pinos se balanceaban con fuerza en un cielo gris de Enero con una tormenta de nieve entrante. Muchas ráfagas iban de aquí y allá, se pregunto si esos se convertirían en copos de nieve cuando saliera de la escuela ese día. El niño se estremeció con anticipación, porque todavía no tenía ningún abrigo. Claudia había ahorrado suficiente _Gil_ para conseguir el material para fabricarle uno, pero tenia que ser paciente ya que debía hacerlo en sus tiempos libres.

La Señorita Strauss se frotaba las manos por el frio y les dijo a los niños que comenzaran a almorzar. La estufa de leña de la escuela era demasiado pequeña para que el calor irradiara en todo el salón, por lo que todos los niños agarraron sus loncheras y se sentaban lo mas cerca posible del calor. Cloud opto por sentarse junto a la pared de su lugar y Tifa se puso instantáneamente a su lado, ansiosa por hablar después de las últimas horas de clase.

Pero de pronto, la charla de los otros niños llamo su atención.

\- ¿Has oído la historia del hombre que fue a cruzar el Monte Nibel? -

\- Si, aquel que era un viajero del sur, Papá me dijo que el quería cruzar el Monte sin tomar el camino que está a través del valle -

\- Pero en pleno invierno? ¡Se moriría de frio! -

\- Bueno, en si dicen que nadie logra sobrevivir en la montaña. Tal vez solo los fantasmas puedan llegar al otro lado –

Tifa dejo su botella de leche en el piso y se comenzó a deslizarse más cerca del semicírculo de niños cerca de la estufa de leña. _¡Ella solo debía escuchar acerca de eso!_ Su Papá había estado en todas las partes de la montaña, conocía los mejores lugares para recolectar roble, sabia en donde crecía el pino mas fuerte y en donde cortar el cedro duro para hacer las ruedas de carruaje. Tifa se sentaba a veces en su regazo mientras su Papá trazaba las rutas en sus mapas para llegar a al pueblo de una forma segura.

Por lo que su Papá le había dicho, no había en absoluto plantas o arboles en el Monte Nivel y eso la dejo sorprendida. Cuando ella le pregunto porque, le dijo que era debido al gran Reactor que estaba en la cima de la montaña. Gracias a ello finalmente hubo electricidad en el pueblo. Tifa no entendía como un Reactor tenia algo que ver con las plantas y árboles, pero su padre le había dicho que se lo explicaría cuando ella creciera. Ella recordó que uno de los mapas estaba detallado y tenia cavernas y pasadizos largos.

\- Oye - trato de introducirse en el grupo - ¿Estás hablando del Monte Nivel? ¡Se mucho acerca de esa montaña!

Ella rápidamente le hizo señas a Cloud para que la siguiera, pero el no se movió de su lugar junto a la pared.

\- ¿Oh sí? - Thomas arqueo una ceja y algunos de los otros niños comenzaron a hablar entre ellos

Los chicos habían ignorado a Tifa en gran medida hasta este momento, se mostraron realmente interesados cuando dijo que tenía más información sobre el tema. Cloud la observaba con inquietud, preguntándose si el grupo la rechazaría. Para su sorpresa, se apartaron para que ella pudiera sentarse a su lado. Al instante, sintió una presión en su pecho, la soledad y la ansiedad florecían nuevamente: ¡Tifa se había alejado de su lado!

\- Mi papá tiene mapas del Monte Nivel! Me los mostró; hay muchas cuevas y esas cosas -, Comenzó Tifa, enviando una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la dirección de Cloud antes de contarles a los niños lo que sabia de los senderos de aquella montaña imponente más allá del pueblo. Los niños escucharon todo en silencio y Tifa estaba emocionada de mostrar algo de conocimiento mientras interactuaba con sus compañeros. A pesar de su carácter amistoso, no había podido formas amistades sólidas, ya que la mayoría de los chicos no querían tener nada que ver con una niña. No ayudo bastante que hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con Cloud desde el primer día y evito a los chicos lo mejor que pudo. Ella supuso que era solo porque todos eran tímidos.

Cuando la maestra los llamo de regreso al trabajo, Tifa regreso con Cloud, metió lo ultimo de su pan con queso en su boca y volvió a colocar la lonchera en su lugar de la pared, Cloud siguió al resto del grupo a sus asientos, se le formo un enorme nudo en la garganta cuando pensó en Tifa uniéndose al grupo de matones.

* * *

Había una fina capa de nieve en el suelo cuando los niños regresaban a su hogar. Cloud tomo la mano de Tifa y la sostuvo con fuerza. No podía evitar preocuparse de que un día Tifa pudiera darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con el y rechazarlo como a los demás. Olvido que tal cosa podría suceder antes de mirarla conversar con los chicos. Cloud se sentía realmente egoísta y horrible, pero quería que ella se quedara incluso con el si eso significa que no podía hacer otros amigos. Retomo su camino habitual para sus casas, pero Tifa jalo su mano hacia el camino opuesto. Cuando vio la expresión desconcertada en su rostro, ella explico sus motivos.

\- ¡Vamos a ver la montaña, Cloud! ¿Podemos echarle un vistazo? ¿Por favor?

Cloud considero ello, colocando su camisa mas cerca de su pecho delgado en un intento inútil de mantener el calor. Su madre le ordenaba que volviera directamente a casa en invierno, porque no tenia abrigo y era propenso a enfermarse fácilmente. Estaba tan frio y el viento se estaba levantando, pero su curiosidad sobre el Monte Nivel era enrome. ¿Qué daño podría hacer una miradita rápida?

-Está bien, pero démonos prisa, mi camisa se helará con la nieve si tardamos-

Él le permitió que lo guiara por el camino ancho que se extendía lejos de la ciudad y se dirigía a la montaña. El camino no era familiar; Cloud nunca había salido de la ciudad antes. Miro a su alrededor mientras Tifa lo guiaba hacia adelante y una gran estructura oscura que se avecinaba a la izquierda llamo la atención de Cloud. Era la antigua mansión de la compañía eléctrica ShinRa. Su madre dijo que una vez lo habían usado los científicos de ShinRa y ahora estaba abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Continuaron por el camino nevado y antes de que Cloud pudiera preguntarse que había en ese edificio grande y oscuro, entonces escucho a Tifa hablar.

\- ¡Mira Cloud! Se detuvo y señalo hacia la cima en donde se miraba un cartel y un puente de madera. -Ese es el camino que nos llevara hacia la cima…-

Miro hacia arriba totalmente asombrado y asintió con la cabeza. La montaña era tan alta que la nieve que soplaba de la tormenta ocultaba el pico a la vista. Cloud se estremeció cuando otra ráfaga de viento soplo.

\- ¿Crees que es verdad, lo que dijeron los demás? - Pregunto, volviendo su mirada de nuevo a Tifa. - ¿Qué nadie jamás ha podido cruzarlo vivo? -

Tifa se detuvo en sus pensamientos, su largo cabello tirando en el viento. Una mano vestida de mitón se posó sobre su mejilla mientras reflexionaba.

-No lo sé- admitió. - ¿Crees que realmente hay fantasmas ahí arriba? -

"Él pensó por un momento. _Fantasmas… las personas que mueren se convierten en fantasmas, ¿verdad? ¿Estará mi padre ahí arriba?"_ Nada que estuviera en esa montaña parecía indicar que realmente su padre estaba allí arriba, no estaba seguro de si querer verlo o no.

Gruesos copos blancos de nieve soplaron a través del camino frente a ellos. La nieve bailaba de un lado al otro, girando y pareciendo tomar forma antes de dispersarse nuevamente. Cloud y Tifa miraban con fascinación como sucedía una y otra vez. Una ráfaga soplo contra los niños como un aullido fuerte y gélido. Tifa soltó un grito de sorpresa y salto detrás de Cloud, cuyos ojos azules estaban muy abiertos por el miedo. Congelado y completamente asustado, la pareja de infantes se escabulleron de regreso a casa convencidos de que había un fantasma en la falda de la montaña.

* * *

Estaba impreso en negrita en el encabezado del periódico: **ShinRa ha declarado la guerra a Wutai**. Lia no estaba sorprendida, pero esperar tal cosa no hacía que doliera menos. Había estado bien informada sobre el conflicto en curso en ShinRa y Wutai tanto por los periódicos como por las cartas que su madre le enviaba mensualmente. Ella frunció el ceño y agarro el periódico tan fuerte que ase arrugo por todos lados.

ShinRa Electronic Power Company fue una potencia mundial que monopolizo el uso de la energía Mako, que se recolecto de la tierra utilizando múltiples reactores establecidos en todo el mundo. Esta energía se utilizó como energía eléctrica que mejoro la calidad de vida de las personas de todo el mundo. Incluso en Nibelheim, en las bodegas de la casa comenzaban a usarse cosas como luces eléctricas, hornos y refrigeradores que podían permitírseles tales lujos. Pero no sucedió ello sin pagar ningún precio. Desde aquella construcción del reactor Mako en el Monte Nibel, gran parte de la vegetación del área se había marchitado.

Wutai se había negado rotundamente cuando ShinRa se acercó a ellos para la construcción de un reactor Mako. Era la única parte del mundo que no se había sometido ante tal gobierno tiránico de la compañía. Lia sabía que la libertad de Wutai no podía durar para siempre, y después de tantos años de fricción acalorada, la guerra finalmente había llegado. ¿Qué se significaría todo ello para su familia? ¿Estarán a salvo?

No había visto a sus padres durante mas de 6 años desde que se había casado con Brian y había esperado viajar para verlos en un futuro cercano. Ahora que la guerra había estallado, seria imposible llegar a salvo. Sintió que las lágrimas ardían y amenazaban con caer cuando las palabras del periódico se difuminaron. Tifa nunca había conocido a sus abuelos y Lía deseaba tanto ver a su madre sonreír al ver a su única nieta. Pero, sobre todo, ella quería escuchar la risa de su padre y sentir los brazos de su madre abrazándola una vez más. No se había dado cuenta de la nostalgia que aun la acosaba hasta que esa posibilidad de regresar se había desvanecido.

-Estas bien? - Pregunto una pequeña voz. Lia levanto la vista del periódico y al otro lado de la mesa para ver la preocupación en los profundos ojos rojos de su hija. Rápidamente se limpio los ojos y pensó en cómo podría explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo a una pequeña niña.

-Solo estoy un poco nostálgica por extrañar mí hogar, Tifa-, dijo Lia

-Pero estamos en casa, mamá…- La niña parecía desconcertada y su madre sonrió con tristeza.

-Mami creció en un lugar lejos de aquí. Antes de casarme con tu papá, vivía al otro lado de las montañas más allá del ancho mar. Allí es donde viven tu abuela y tu abuelo-, explico Lia. Tifa parecía estar pensando mientras comía otra cucharada de su sopa. Después de unos momentos de silencio, la niña pregunto como era su ciudad natal. De alguna manera, la tranquilizo tratar de describir el hogar de su infancia y el olor del aire salado a su hija.

Cuando llego la hora de acostarse, Lia arropo a Tifa y le beso la frente antes de apagar la luz. Una vez que su madre bajo las escaleras, Tifa se incorporo para mirar por el cristal que dejaba pasar la tenue luna. Había dos ventanas en su habitación, una que mostraba la parte delantera de su casa y la otra que daba hacia la casa que estaba al lado. Cuando Tifa giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, apenas pudo ver la luz de las velas que venían de la ventana de la habitación de Cloud. Quería abrir la ventana y llamarlo, pero esta se encontraba cerrada y Tifa estaba segura de que sus padres la oirían antes de que Cloud lo hiciera.

Tendría que esperar para contarle todas las historias de su madre en algún lugar lejano con arena que se extendía por kilómetros y un cuerpo de agua tan grande que no se podía ver que había más allá.


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6: Secretos**_

Cloud no se encontró con Tifa para caminar por la nieve a la escuela a la mañana siguiente. Cuando ella llamo a la puerta de su casa, su madre le dijo que había obtenido fiebre y que debía descansar. Tifa bajo la cabeza con decepción, ¡nunca había ido a la escuela sin Cloud antes! El corto viaje hacia esta se sentía extraño y solitario.

Cloud no había tomado su mano desde que su padre lo regaño por llegar a casa sujetándola cálidamente y ella extrañaba la sensación segura de su agarre en sus dedos. El pueblo estaba en silencio mientras ella caminaba; la nieve fresca estaba casi intacta, a excepción del rastro del trineo del lechero. Envolvió su bufanda con mas fuerza alrededor de su cuello y opto por caminar en el camino del trineo en lugar de tratar de atravesar la nieve acumulada.

\- Oye pequeña habichuela – una voz la llamo detrás de ella. Tifa se volvió para ver a su compañero de clase corriendo hacia ella. ¡Era raro que alguien de la escuela se dirigiera a ella, además de Cloud, y le animaba pensar que se había dado cuenta! Ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente cuando Thomas la alcanzo, su cabello castaño sobresalía de debajo de su grueso gorro de lana-

\- ¿Donde esta tu amigo el rubio? ¡El que siempre esta pegado a ti como pegamento! – el bromeo, Tifa dejo caer su cabeza para ver sus botas en aquella blanca calle nevada. Por supuesto que le pregunto por Cloud. Cloud era un niño, y los demás niños solo querían jugar con otros niños. Las niñas eran aburridas, ¿verdad?

\- Se enfermo, se quedará en su casa hoy –

Thomas parecía desinteresado en escuchar sobre el bienestar de Cloud, y dejo a Tifa confundida en cuanto a porque le pregunto ello en primer lugar. Se sintió repentinamente tímida cuando ambos se quedaron en silencio. Se acercaron a la escuela y varios estudiantes ya estaban esperando afuera. Jim y Jason corrieron a encontrase con Thomas, confundidos cuando lo vieron caminar con la niña de cabello oscuro.

\- Mi papa dijo que tenias razón. ¡El Monte Nivel esta lleno de agujeros y cuevas! -, Dijo Thomas mientras se metía un chicle entre los dientes. Sus amigos fueron atraídos al instante por el tema de la montaña.

La cabeza de Tifa se levantó, - ¡El quizás vio los mapas de mi papá! -

\- Dijo que son un hormiguero-, continuo Thomas. - ¡Las cuevas van por todas partes como un laberinto! –

\- Como puedes llegar hasta allí sin perderte? – Pregunto Jason.

Jim se rasco la cabeza, - No es de extrañar que nadie sepa lo que hay del otro lado-

Los ojos de Tifa se agrandaron al darse cuenta: - ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Se que es lo que hay del otro lado! - Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella mientras les explicaba acerca de la casa de su mamá al otro lado de la montaña y al otro lado del mar.

* * *

Tifa salto por la nieve después de la escuela, balanceo su lonchera y canto una melodía que había estado aprendiendo en el piano. Lo que parecía que hubiera sido un día horrible, resulto ser uno maravilloso. Estaba convencida de que estar sin Cloud hubiera hecho que el día fuera largo y solitario, pero Tifa se había divertido mucho con Jim, Jason y especialmente Thomas. ¡Incluso la había dejado sentarse a su lado en el almuerzo y le dio parte de su muffin de arándanos!

Sentía que pertenecía a ellos cuando la escuchaban con fascinación mientras hablaba de Wutai y de todas las cosas que su madre le conto sobre ese lejano pueblo de pescadores. ¡Quizás el hecho de que ella era una niña no les importaba en lo absoluto! No estaba segura de porque Cloud siempre quería mantenerse alejado de ellos; ¡Fue muy divertido hablar con ellos!, Su corazón se hundió cuando paso junto a la casita de los Strife y pensó en el pobre Cloud, enfermo y solo en su cama.

Desde la noche anterior, Tifa había estado pensando en como ella y Cloud podían hablar entre si desde las ventanas de su habitación. ¡Que útil seria si estuviera enfermo y no pudiera jugar! Si solo tuvieran un teléfono, como el de la posada que dirigen Thomas y su familia. ¡Una vez, ella había escuchado sonar susodicho aparato! Un pequeño y bonito sonido que le recordó los cascabeles que su Papá tenía en su trineo de invierno… ¡OH! ¡Los cascabeles! Papa le había dado tres y jugaba con ellos muy a menudo.

Talvez si ataba un hilo a uno y se lo arrojaba a Cloud desde su ventana, ella tiraría del hilo y tocaría la campanita cada vez que quería hablar con él. Si ella sujetaba el otro extremo a un segundo cascabel para su habitación, él podría hacer lo mismo.

Sonriendo, Tifa salto los peldaños y entro en su casa. ¡Tenía trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Estaba tan caliente. Cloud hacía tiempo que había tirado su sabana a un lado y se quitó la camisa, el sudor todavía estaba presente en su frente y la cama aun húmeda por el extremo sudor. No estaba seguro de que lo enfermo, pero tal vez quedarse fuera en la tormenta de nieve con solo la camisa de la escuela durante esa media hora extra del día anterior era la culpable de estar yacido en cama. Estaba tan débil y eso le enojo. Cloud se incorporó, haciendo que su cabeza se mareara, pero sintiendo que su habitación se sacudía. Respiro hondo y trago ante la breve nausea que le pasaba por moverse tan rápido. Todo era tan caliente e incómodo que deseaba que su madre simplemente lo dejara tumbado en la nieve; sus toallitas frías sobre su piel simplemente no eran suficientes.

Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al asiento de la ventana, suspirando aliviado cuando presiono su cabeza contra la ventana y sintió el frio cristal contra su piel ardiente. Se dejo caer allí, entrando y saliendo del sueño hasta que escucho un pequeño sonido metálico. Justo cuando pensó que realmente no lo había escuchado, ahí estaba otra vez. Cloud conocía ese ruido. Era un cascabel.

Abriendo sus ojos pesados, miro por la ventana para ver la silueta de su amiguita contra la luz eléctrica de su dormitorio. Parecía ocupada jugueteando con algo en sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos en el alfeizar de su ventana abierta. Cloud se sintió muy mal, ¡Él no había podido caminar a la escuela con ella hoy! Esperaba que no estuviera tan sola comiendo su almuerzo contra la pared del fondo. Abrió su ventana con la intención de disculparse.

\- …Tifa? – Cloud llamo suavemente en la noche. El aire fresco seco y frio se sentía como una medicina en su piel y como un veneno para sus pulmones. La cabeza de Tifa se levantó, su cabello oscuro cayo sobre su hombro. Se sintió aliviada cuando lo vio. ¡Ella no estaba enojada con el!

\- ¡Cloud! – ella jadeo suavemente. – ¡Lo siento, estas enfermo! ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy bien -, el mintió. – Solo espero que no hubieras estado sola-

\- No te preocupes, estuve de maravilla, ¡me divertí mucho con Thomas! – Ella se rio y el corazón de Cloud se hundió hasta sus pies.

El lado egoísta de el esperaba que Tifa lo hubiera extrañado, pero ella había hecho otro amigo. No cualquier amigo, _Thomas_ de todas las personas. ¿Qué pasaría si Thomas le dijera que Cloud era solo un niño pequeño y débil bribón sin valor ni padre? Tifa nunca había preguntado por su padre, lo que sorprendió a Cloud porque ella siempre fue tan inquisitiva. Se sintió aliviado de que talvez ella nunca se enteraría, ¡Pero Thomas y los demás seguramente se lo dirán! Cloud sintió que el pánico subía a su pecho. Si Tifa se enteraba, lo odiaría como todos los demás, ¡Y entonces estaría solo!

\- Mira, hice esto – dijo alegremente y saco a Cloud de sus pensamientos. Una campanilla brillaba a la luz que venía de la habitación detrás de ella mientras la sostenía en su palma. La campana estaba atada en la parte superior con una delgada línea de cordel que desaparecía en el dormitorio de Tifa.

\- Te lo voy a lanzar. ¡Intenta atraparlo! – Dijo ella, sosteniendo el final de cuerda con una mano y levantando la campanilla pesada por la ventana con la otra. Cloud presto atención a su cabeza brumosa y alcanzo la campana. Lo arrojo con toda su pequeña fuerza, pero no pudo alcanzarlo, cayo en el arbusto que estaba abajo, la pequeña comenzó a jalar del hilo nuevamente hacia su habitación. Ella lo intento de nuevo y Cloud se sorprendió cuando lo atrapo contra su pecho.

Tifa dejo escapar un pequeño ruido de victoria antes de volver su atención al niño.

\- Cloud mantén eso en tu ventana, ¡Y yo mantendré este en la mía! Si queremos hablar el uno con el otro, podemos tirar de la cuerda y el cascabel sonara. ¿Qué piensas?

Sostuvo el cascabel entre sus dedos y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Incluso si Tifa era amiga de esos niños, ella todavía buscaba su compañía y eso calmaba su ansiedad. Mientras el la tuviera, todo estaría bien.

\- Que te parecen esas buenas noticias? – Cloud elogio suavemente, en el aire frio hizo que sus pulmones picaran. Tifa se encogió en hombros con una peque sonrisa. El padre de Tifa llamo su nombre desde el interior de la casa, sorprendiendo a la niña.

\- Me tengo que ir! Recupérate pronto, ¿sí? –

\- Gracias, Tifa… -

Cerro la ventana de su dormitorio y desapareció. Cloud cerro su propia ventana con cuidado, asegurándose de que el cordel no quedara demasiado apretado por debajo para que el cascabel sonara si Tifa tiraba de la cuerda. Lo cubrió con la cortina para que pudiera ocultarlo.

Que emocionante: él y Tifa tenían un secreto propio.

* * *

Cerca del calor del hogar, Brian flexiono sus piernas y se desplomo aún más en su sillón. Su alegre hija había estado sospechosamente ansiosa por retirarse a su habitación esa noche, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar demasiado en la mente de una niña. Tifa era una pequeña cosa bonita: le robaba a su madre sus profundos ojos rojos, su cabello oscuro y suelto, y su perfecta piel de porcelana. Desde el día en que nació, el hecho mismo de ser mujer trajo felicidad y esperanza al pueblo, que parecía estar maldito con una multitud de niños varones.

La familia Lockhart siempre había sido muy respetada en la zona; ese hecho, combinado con el alboroto por el nacimiento de la pequeña Tifa, había ayudado a Lia a encontrar un alto nivel de estatus en el circulo social local. Era algo con lo que su esposa no siempre parecía estar muy cómoda. Lia provenía de un área menos conservadora, estaba segura de que no entendía lo importante que era ser respetada en un lugar como este. Brian volvió la cabeza para mirar a su esposa, que estaba tratando de reparar un par de media de Tifa en el sofá. Le hubiera resultado mucho más fácil ver si había encendido la lampara de la mesita, pero Lia opto tercamente por confiar en la luz de la chimenea. Su silenciosa protesta por la electricidad de ShinRa no pasó desapercibida para Brian.

\- Verte arreglar algo es como ver a un perro caminar sobre sus patas traseras-. Bromeo con una sonrisa.

Lia le devolvió el gesto con su propia sonrisa agresiva mientras recogía su cabello detrás de la oreja. Ella no podía engañarlo. El pliegue preocupado todavía se demoraba entre sus cejas mientras pensaba en sus padres y su tierra natal. La guerra persiguió a su esposa, colgando sobre su corazón como una niebla oscura, y Brian estaba haciendo todo lo posible para elevar su espíritu. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente mientras descansaba las medias en el cojín a su lado.

-Todos están hablando de la guerra-, Susurro Lia, con los ojos en su regazo. -Todo lo que escucho es que la gente dice: ¡Ya era hora! O '¡Wutai será pisoteado en cualquier momento!'. Nadie sabe cuanto duele, y a veces me siento tan sola aquí-.

\- …Ven aquí, Lia-, Brian hizo una seña en voz baja, y Lia se levanto para pararse frente a el. Suavemente, la puso en su regazo y le acuno los hombros con el brazo. Sujetando sus dedos a través de sus trenzas negras, en le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella apoyo la cabeza contra el en silencio durante largos minutos antes de hablar.

\- ¿Crees que soy una mala hija? Cuando me fui de casa… - comenzó Lia, antes de cerrar los ojos por un momento y apoyarse en el calor de su mano. – Oh, Brian… debí haberlos invitado a quedarse aquí cuando las cosas se pusieron tensas con ShinRa. Ahora, es demasiado tarde-.

Tomo su mejilla con la mano y giro su rostro para mirarla. -Tu eres una hija extraordinaria, Lia. No las abandonaste cuando te casaste conmigo, se que piensas eso. Nada de esto tuvo nada que ver contigo-.

Acostándole la cabeza para que descansara en su hombro, Brian paso suavemente la mano por su espalda. Lia se concentro en respirar profunda y uniformemente para sofocar la emoción salvaje de su corazón, pero su esposo sintió la tormenta furiosa debajo de la superficie.

-Te amo, Lia. Todo estará bien…-

La pareja permaneció allí mucho tiempo después de que el fuego del hogar se hubiera consumido y solo quedaran las brasas.


	7. Capítulo 7

**_CAPITULO 7: UN PASO PARA CRECER_**

Cloud siempre había sido pequeño para su edad. Al nacer prematuramente, las probabilidades se acumularon en su contra desde el principio. Ver a su recién nacido esforzarse por respirar fue desgarrador para Claudia y nunca estuvo segura de si ese pequeño pecho todavía subía y bajaba cuando despertaba cada mañana. Había tardado en amamantarlo y dormía tanto que asustaba a la joven madre. Esos fueron algunos de los días mas aterradores de su vida; La muerte siempre parecía estar amenazando a su hijo mientras su fiebre se elevaba y bajaba durante sus primeras semanas de vida. Ella y el padre del bebé lo habían llamando "Cloud", porque siempre estaba tan cerca de regresar al cielo.

Claudia saco un par de pantalones de Cloud de la cesta y los colgó en el tendedero junto a uno de sus vestidos de colores brillantes. Este par en particular se los había cosido mas de 2 veces y bordado en exceso por el uso. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, Cloud estaba creciendo rápidamente. Ahora con ocho años de edad, sus piernas estaban volviéndose mas fuertes y largas, y su torso comenzó a ganar mas masa. Su pelo también estaba creciendo. Claudia había intentado cortárselo, pero Cloud se negaba con la excusa de que quería una cola de caballo.

Ella estaba orgullosa de su hijo. Cloud la ayudaba a cuidar el jardín, había comenzado a hacer algunos pequeños recados para ella e incluso barría los pisos de la pequeña casa. Lento pero seguro, se estaba volviendo mas fuerte e incluso parecía estar ganando algo de confianza. Aunque todavía se aisló de los otros niños en su mayor parte, Claudia estaba encantada de verlo correr y jugar con la niña Lockhart casi todos los días. Por primera vez, se encontró realmente creyendo que Cloud podría terminar viviendo una vida normal. Era su culpa que el fuera excluido, después de todo. El dolor de ver a su pequeño y gentil niño sufrir un rechazo una y otra vez debido a su estado civil era indescriptible.

Miro hacia el claro de los pinos al fondo de su patio. Los niños jugaban en unos de sus lugares favoritos, a un rio de corriente suave a unos 50 metros en el bosque. Deberían volver pronto para el almuerzo. Recogiendo su cesta de la ropa, Claudia ingreso a su hogar.

* * *

–Jason dijo que sus lecciones eran caras, ¡pero quiero intentarlo! ¡Se que puedo hacerlo si lo intento! – Tifa dijo mientras lanzaba una piedra en el arroyo.

Un hombre llamado Zangan se había mudado a la ciudad y su llegada había causado un gran revuelo entre los niños. Los muchachos le habían dicho que el enseñaba artes marciales a niños y, naturalmente, todos querían convertirse en sus estudiantes. No estaba segura de que eran las artes marciales, pero sabia que tenia algo que ver con pelear. La lucha de cualquier tipo no era apropiada para que la hiciera una niña, ¡pero sus amigos iban a intentarlo y ella quería ir con ellos!

Cloud miro pensativo mientras lanzaba un palo ancho en el agua en su lugar junto a ella y lo veía desaparecer con un fuerte Sploosh. Tifa había estado jugando con Thomas, Jason y Jim mas y mas desde su primer año de escuela y se sentía culpable cuando las puñaladas de celos lo hicieron enojar. Si el le contara todas las cosas que le hacían cuando ella no estaba a su lado, odiaría a esos niños como él lo hace, ¿verdad? Pero él no podía dejárselo saber. Si el le dijera, ella sabría lo débil que realmente era.

– Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo–, dijo – ¿Pero estas segura de que tus padres te dejaran ir y aprender a pelear? –

–No les contare nada a menos que el quiera tomarme como su alumna. El maestro Zangan nos va a hacer una prueba mañana. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir? –

Cloud quería ir mas que nada. Quería aprender a luchar y ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de los matones. Tal vez si supiera las artes marciales, los otros niños podrían incluso verlo como alguien digno de su compañía.

– Estoy seguro, que, aunque el me eligiera como su alumno… mi mamá no tendría dinero para pagar las lecciones –, dijo Cloud. Tifa se movió de donde estaba sentada y abrazo por la espalda al pequeño Cloud.

– ¡No te preocupes! ¡Si el me elige, te enseñare todo lo que aprenderé! –

Intento sonreír, pero no pudo. Cloud se sintió nuevamente malvado y egoísta. No quería que Tifa se convirtiera en la alumna de Zangan. Si lo hiciera, pasaría aún más tiempo lejos de él. El verano estaba llegando a su fin y pronto tendría que compartir a Tifa con los demás todos los días de la escuela. Jugaba con los demás a menudo, pero pasaba la mayor parte de sus días de verano con Cloud: jugando en sus patios, chapoteando en el arroyo o corriendo a través de los acantilados a las afueras del lado sur de la aldea.

La niña noto su actitud hosca y le hizo cosquillas en las costillas antes de despeinar su cabello dorado. Ella sonrió triunfantemente cuando Cloud se echo a reír y rápidamente se levanto para quitarse las sandalias y meterse en el agua. Tifa se inclino para salpicarlo hasta que salto para unirse a la lucha.

Regresaron a casa, con los pantalones y vestidos empapados, con sus sonrisas adornando sus caras.

* * *

Tifa reboto en su asiento mientras tomaba su desayuno. ¡Hoy iba a encontrarse con el maestro Zangan! Era difícil no mencionárselo a sus padres, pero si lo supieran, nunca la dejarían intentarlo. Una vez que impresione a Zangan y el decida convertirla en su pupila, entonces ella se preocuparía por convencerlos. Parte de ella se sentía culpable. Ella no había dicho una mentira, pero tampoco les dijo a sus padres a donde iba. Tifa sabia que la prueba de Zangan seria física, por lo que opto por usar una camisa sin mangas y con medias negras debajo para poder moverse mas libremente. Ella raspo lo ultimo de su avena del tazón y la introdujo en su boca antes de apresurarse a poner su plato en el fregadero.

–¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá! ¡Voy a jugar! –

Tifa beso la mejilla de Brian, y el se rio y tiro de su largo cabello mientras ella se alejaba de él. Después de juguetonamente sacarle la lengua, rápidamente se puso los zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Mantente alejada de los campos de heno del Sr. Ackerman. ¡Hay serpientes ahí dentro! Y no molestes a las ovejas–. Advirtió Lia, tomando un sorbo de té.

–¡No lo hare! – Tifa lo prometió mientras corría hacia el aire de finales del verano.

En el claro borde de la ciudad, el Maestro Zangan estaba de pie con media docena de niños sentados a sus pies. Tifa se apresuro a unirse a sus amigos, mirando al hombre mientras se acercaba. Era un hombre musculoso y con piel bronceada por estar bajo el sol. Su cabello y barba grises revelaban su edad, junto con las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos azules claro. Estaba vestido como un guerrero: tachonados guantes de combate adornaban sus manos, su pecho estaba cubierto por un chaleco plateado y las botas en sus pies parecían solidas y fuertes. Una capa roja descolorida colgaba de sus hombros.

Jim saludo a Tifa mientras se acercaba y la morena se movió para sentarse junto a el y los otros chicos. Su conversación susurrada se interrumpió cuando el artista marcial se aclaro la garganta.

– Mi nombre es Maestro Zangan. Todos ustedes están aquí porque desean aprender artes marciales. Hoy, los someteré a una serie de pruebas para juzgar su fuerza, su astucia y, lo que es mas importante, su espíritu. Si siento que tienen las cualidades suficientes demostradas que son adecuadas para un estudiante mío, me ocupare de un solo alumno –, hizo una pausa para examinar a su pequeño publico.

Tifa pensó que tenia una voz amable a pesar de su aspecto brusco. ¡Ella esperaba que el la escogiera! ¿Qué tan genial seria aprender de alguien como el?

–Levántense–, les pidió. –Vamos a empezar con una carrera –.

* * *

Tifa se desplomó sobre la hierba, jadeando y jadeando. Su flequillo sudoroso se pegó a su frente y los limpió a un lado con el dorso de su mano. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Incluso cuando algunos de los chicos se dieron por vencidos, ella siguió esforzándose!

El Maestro Zangan había llevado a los niños arriba y abajo por las colinas empinadas y rocosas en el bosque de pinos fuera de la aldea, sacaban el agua del pozo y llevaba los cubos colina arriba y abajo nuevamente durante un cuarto de hora, ¡luego permanecía de pie sosteniendo el cubo sobre ellos mismos por el mayor tiempo posible! Fue un trabajo duro, pero los chicos trataron de hacerlo más soportable bromeando, lanzando piñas durante la carrera y diciéndole a Tifa que había arañas en su espalda mientras ella luchaba por sostener su cubo sobre su cabeza. Ella tomó represalias golpeando a Jason con un palo o juguetonamente tratando de pisar la parte de atrás de los zapatos de Jim mientras corrían sus vueltas.

Ni una sola vez se detuvieron para un descanso o para almorzar y Tifa sintió que su estómago gruñía cuando el sol estaba alto en el cielo. Se sintió aliviada de que la prueba parecía haber terminado. Estaba tan cansada y si no volvía a casa pronto para almorzar, mamá se preocuparía por ella. Solo quedaban cuatro de los niños cuando Zangan les pidió que se sentaran en el claro, tres niños se habían rendido por agotamiento o desinterés.

El maestro de artes marciales tuvo una evaluación final antes de tomar su decisión. Él estaba teniendo una conversación individual con cada uno de ellos antes de enviarlos a casa por el día. Tifa arrancó silenciosamente hojas de hierba mientras esperaba ansiosamente su turno. Ella fue la última en ser llamada y se puso rápidamente de pie para encontrarse con Zangan.

Ella le sonrió al hombre cuando lo alcanzó, a unos 15 metros de distancia de los demás. ¡Tifa esperaba que estuviera orgulloso de ella! Ella era una niña e hizo todo lo que él pidió, incluso mejor que algunos de los niños. Él solo tenía que elegirla, ¡ella no se equivocó una vez! Todos los chicos habían sido rechazados; No le cabía la menor duda de que era ella quien había hecho lo mejor.

–Ven, siéntate, Tifa–, dijo el Maestro Zangan y ella obedeció. Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a la chica.

–Has hecho bien en mantenerte al día con los demás, aunque eres más joven que ellos. El hecho de que incluso estés aquí me dice mucho sobre ti–, elogió y Tifa sonrió.

–Gracias, Maestro Zangan–, dijo tan cortésmente como pudo. ¡Oh sí!

–Tengo una última prueba para ti–, dijo mientras la miraba fijamente. –¿Por qué quieres estudiar artes marciales?–

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Tifa. No esperaba una pregunta como esa , ¡ni siquiera estaba segura de qué eran realmente las artes marciales! Aprender a golpear y patear y pelear, ¿verdad?

–Yo ... uh ... bueno ...– ella tartamudeó. Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían bajo su mirada y tiró de un hilo suelto en el dobladillo de su manga, –Quiero aprender para poder ser fuerte–.

Ella se asomó para ver a Zangan cerrar los ojos, aparentemente pensando. Tifa esperó en silencio mientras se tomaba su tiempo.

–Lo siento, señorita. No puedo admitirla como alumna–.

Los ojos de Tifa se abrieron de par en par con el shock cuando observó los rasgos del hombre mayor. Olvidada la cortesía, se levantó de un salto.

–¡¿Que porque no?!– preguntó con desesperación en su voz. ¡Lo había hecho muy bien! Ella sería una gran estudiante, ¿por qué no podía ver eso?

–Eres indisciplinada. Pasaste la mayor parte de la prueba de hoy distraída y jugando con tus amigos en lugar de concentrarte en demostrar tu tenacidad–, dijo con un tono uniforme.

–Además, no presentaste una razón adecuada para querer poseer el poder que tengo para enseñarte–.

La cara de Tifa se arrugó en un ceño fruncido. ¡Ella había hecho todo lo que él le pedía y aún no era suficiente! Sintió que las lágrimas ardían en las esquinas de sus ojos y apretó los puños a los costados. Su respiración se enganchó en su pecho y se excusó con una rápida reverencia al Maestro Zangan. Escondiendo sus lágrimas, Tifa se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su casa.


	8. Capitulo 8

_**CAPÍTULO 8: TENSIONES LEVANTADAS**_

Era ya bien entrada la tarde cuando lo escuchó: ese pequeño titileo que había llegado a conocer bien en los últimos meses. De alguna manera, el delgado pedazo de cordel que conectaba las casas de Strife y Lockhart había pasado inadvertido para los adultos, lo que permitió a Tifa y Cloud muchas conversaciones silenciosas desde sus respectivas ventanas. La mayoría de las veces, fue la chica la que tocó el timbre para contarle a Cloud algunos detalles de su día y darle las buenas noches. Pero a veces, cuando Cloud se sentía particularmente solitario, se encontraba tratando de tirar de la cuerda. Fue un gran alivio para el niño saber que la conexión con Tifa estaba allí si la necesitaba. Mientras tuviera esa campana, nunca estaría solo.

Cloud se sentó en la tina de lavado antes de subirse rápidamente por el costado, tratando de no derramar demasiada agua en el piso de madera. Él torpemente se puso los pantalones mientras corría escaleras arriba (agradecido de que su madre todavía estuviera en la plaza de la ciudad vendiendo sus productos). El sonido emanante de su ventana aún estaba sonando cuando sacó su cabeza húmeda por el agua para ver la expresión de Tifa.

– ¡Tifa! ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó, notando la tensión en el rostro que estropeaba las características generalmente felices y despreocupadas de su amiga.

– ¿Puedes salir… Cloud…? – Ella preguntó, sus cejas se juntaron. –Veras... el maestro Zangan me rechazó como alumna–.

Una mezcla de piedad y alivio baño el interior de Cloud. Quería abrazarla como ella siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía desanimado y solo. Si él pudiera darle consuelo de la forma en que siempre lo había calmado, la haría sentir tan maravillosa.

Cloud la miró a los ojos y asintió. –Claro, vamos. Podemos ir a nuestro lugar favorito–.

* * *

Una carta había venido de su madre. La oficina de correos de Nibelheim era poco más que un escritorio con una docena de cubículos detrás, a lo largo de la pared trasera del vestíbulo de la posada. Lia había venido directamente a casa cuando recogió la carta, ansiosa por saber sobre el bienestar de sus padres cuando ShinRA emprendió la guerra contra Wutai. Ella evitó el sonido que Brian producía en su carpintería y subió silenciosamente las escaleras para leer la carta en el silencio de su dormitorio.

Lia había estado siguiendo de cerca las noticias de la guerra en los periódicos. Todos los días, los periódicos informaron sobre la continua infiltración de las tropas de ShinRA en toda su tierra natal. Cada vez más y más cerca estaban a punto de llegar al pequeño pueblo de pescadores que ella llamaba su hogar. ¿Qué pasaría con sus padres una vez que los soldados llegaran a su ciudad? Con una respiración profunda, abrió el sobre y dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre las palabras garabateadas con la letra de su madre.

Aunque la carta había sido escrita de una manera aparentemente alegre, Lia podía leer entre líneas. Sus padres tenían miedo. La vida había cambiado drásticamente en poco tiempo en Wutai. Los alimentos ahora se estaban racionando a medida que el enemigo continuaba conquistando cada vez más las tierras agrícolas del campo, los bienes cotidianos se estaban volviendo increíblemente caros, y todos los jóvenes habían desaparecido para luchar por su libertad. Su vida pacífica y soleada junto al mar había sido cubierta por nubes oscuras de incertidumbre y desesperación.

A Lia le dolía el corazón al pensar en lo angustiados que deben sentirse sus padres. No solo serían aterrorizados o asesinados por las tropas de ShinRA, sino que sería casi imposible que su país soñara con la victoria. ¿Los volvería a ver alguna vez? ¿Alguna vez podría pasar otro día jovial en la costa con su familia sonriendo a su lado? ¿Se encontraría la pequeña Tifa con sus abuelos? Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a Brian subir las escaleras. La llamó suavemente al ver la angustia en el rostro de su esposa. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre, los ojos de carmín se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Brian... ¡estoy asustada!–.

La carta en sus manos le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él estuvo a su lado en un momento, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Le dolió a Brian saber que no había nada que él pudiera decir para traerle paz. Él la guio gentilmente para que se recostara en la cama, acariciando su largo cabello con sus dedos y colocando suaves besos en su frente. Las horas se alargaron mientras yacía a su lado, y sabía que tomaría mucho más que suaves caricias para curar este tipo de herida.

* * *

Tifa sabía que estaba en un gran problema.

Los niños habían perdido la noción del tiempo. El sol se había deslizado por debajo del horizonte y los bosques se habían oscurecido a su alrededor, por lo que era difícil saber qué camino tomar. El arroyo no estaba lejos del pueblo, pero las sombras de la noche engañaban. Ya era hora de la cena y sus padres iban a estar muy, _**muy**_ enojados.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Cloud tomó su mano y la consoló. Aunque estaba sintiendo miedo, dejó que su amigo la guiara. Había ruidos en el bosque y sombras torcidas de ramas que parecían manos tratando de agarrarlos. Su corazón palpitó en su pecho, pero la sensación del firme agarre de Cloud en su mano mantuvo su respiración firme. Tifa intentó mirar hacia el cielo, pero el dosel ocultó la luz tranquilizadora de la luna y las estrellas.

Hubo crujido de hojas y chasquidos de ramitas. Su paranoia hacía difícil saber si era un animal que venía a comerlos o simplemente el sonido de sus propios pies arrastrándose a través de la hojarasca. Se preguntó si Cloud estaba asustado. Él seguía diciéndole que no se preocupara y que la llevaría a casa a salvo. Tifa no notó el miedo en sus ojos mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo familiar. El sonido de la voz de un hombre llamando a la distancia hizo que los niños se congelaran hasta arquear sus espaldas. Cloud escuchó atentamente la dirección de la voz antes de cambiar su curso y acelerar su ritmo.

– ¡Esas deben ser personas que nos están buscando! – Dijo Cloud, instando a Tifa a seguir adelante. La esperanza se hinchó en su pecho mientras seguía detrás de su compañero rubio.

Con el tiempo, la voz se convirtió en varias y Cloud pudo distinguir la débil luz de las tres linternas que se avecinaban. Más allá del pequeño grupo, las luces de la aldea brillaban suavemente contra el cielo nocturno. Podía reconocer las voces cuando se acercaba al grupo de búsqueda. Uno era de su madre, el otro era...

– ¡Papá! – Tifa lloró mientras soltaba la mano de Cloud para correr hacia su padre. Lo abrazó con tal fuerza que dejó la linterna.

–¡Tifa! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Casi nos diste un infarto! – Brian la sostuvo contra su pecho.

– ¡Cloud, gracias a Dios! – Claudia envolvió a su hijo en sus brazos con fuerza y acariciaba sus pecas para calmarlo.

Cloud miró la cara de su madre y sintió que su rostro ardía de vergüenza por haberla preocupado. Miró detrás de ella para ver a una media docena de adultos que habían formado el grupo de búsqueda. Sin querer hacerlo, cometió el error de hacer contacto visual con el Sr. Lockhart.

– M-mamá, lo siento... fue —

– _**¡**_ _ **TU**_ _ **!**_ – Brian gritó, señalando a Cloud. –¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Es peligroso adentrarse en los bosques de noche y tu bien lo sabes! ¡TU GRAN ESTUPIDEZ PUDO HABER MATADO A TIFA!–.

Cloud tembló bajo la mirada acusadora del Sr. Lockhart y presionó su cuerpo contra el pecho de su madre. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Que podía hacer? Después de todo, él fue quien le pidió a Tifa que fuera al arroyo. Él era el responsable; El padre de Tifa tenía razón. Cloud sabía que era un niño inútil y horrible, todos parecían pensar así. Y ahora, había puesto en peligro a su única amiga. Se aseguraría de ver cuán insignificante y tonto era él en realidad. Cloud no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar que ella también lo odiara.

–Por favor, Sr. Lockhart, – comenzó Claudia mientras sostenía al niño protectoramente contra ella. –Fue solo un accidente, un error—

– ¡¿Un error? ¡¿UN ERROR?! – Brian gritó y comenzó a acercarse a la joven madre con su pequeño temblando violentamente: – ¡MALDITA SEA STRIFE, EL LLEVO A TIFA EN EL CONDENADO BOSQUE EXPONIENDOLA A QUE CUALQUIER BESTIA LOS ATACARA! – La mirada de Cloud comenzó a arrugarse hasta casi el punto de estar cerca del borde de las lagrimas agrias antes tales acusaciones.

–¡No! – Tifa interrumpió, empujando el pecho de su padre lejos de ella con sus dos pequeñas manos y bajarse de él. Brian vaciló, mirando a su hija con sorpresa.

–Fue mi culpa, – susurró Cloud. –Fue mi idea ir al bosque –.

Prosiguió Tifa –¡Cloud me escuchó cuando estaba triste! ¡Él me protegió cuando tuve miedo y me llevó a casa! ¡Es un buen chico, papá! ¡Porque no lo comprend-! ¡Ah! –Chilló de sorpresa cuando Brian le agarró la oreja.

–¡Tifa, deberías haberlo sabido mejor que nadie, que este niño es un inútil – Brian tomo con más fuerza a Tifa y miro con total desprecio a la pequeña familia disfuncional que tenía frente a el: – Mire Claudia; si usted no logra poner en su lugar a semejante adefesio irrespetuoso… _**¡**_ _ **¡yo lo**_ _ **haré!**_ –

El hombre agravado recogió su linterna y comenzó a regresar hacia el pueblo, arrastrando a su hija por la oreja.

Con los niños sanos y salvos, el pequeño grupo de búsqueda se disolvió. Cloud sintió que había sido golpeado. ¡El señor Lockhart estaba tan enojado con él! Tenía que disculparse de alguna manera; ¡Él tenía que hacerlo bien! Sintió que su madre presionaba sus labios contra su frente y le decía lo valiente que era para llevar a Tifa a casa y decirle la verdad a su padre. Su cuerpo se sentía adormecido cuando ella frotó suavemente su cabeza y lo llevó a casa. No fue hasta que se encerró en su habitación que Cloud notó las silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

* * *

– Lia, te lo dije antes, ¡ese niño es un problema! –.

Tifa apoyó la mejilla contra la barandilla mientras se agachaba en lo alto de las escaleras. Mamá y papá estaban enfadados y eso la asustaba. Ella nunca los había escuchado discutir antes. Sabía que se suponía que estaba en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Mamá y papá se habían enfadado con ella por perderse en el bosque e incluso se pusieron más enojados cuando se enteraron de que hizo la prueba de Zangan sin preguntárselos. Sus padres le habían dado una reprimenda y la habían enviado a la cama sin cenar ni tomar un baño. Desde su escondite, Tifa podía ver la sombra del papá en la pared, parpadeando a la luz del hogar.

–Tifa también tiene la culpa–, respondió su madre. –Ella tiene edad suficiente para saber mejor lo que hacen. Los niños hacen estas cosas, Brian–.

–¿Cómo podría haber esperado que el niño tuviera valores o supiera lo que está bien? ¡Su madre pasa todo el tiempo trabajando! Debería pasar ese tiempo imponiéndole su respeto en su hijo descarriado–, gruñó.

–¡Se razonable! Claudia necesita trabajar, no tiene un marido que cuide de ella y de Cloud–, Lia se cruzó de brazos irritada. –Claudia y Cloud son personas, como cualquier otra persona. ¿Debería ser la falta de un hombre en esa casa realmente una razón para criticar excesivamente una desventura de la infancia? –.

Los ojos de Tifa se ensancharon. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Cloud nunca habló de su papá, y ella nunca lo había visto, tampoco. Durante todo el tiempo que pudo recordar, fue solo su amigo y su mamá en la casa de al lado. Así era como eran las cosas y ella nunca se detenía a pensar por qué era así. ¿Qué le pasó al Sr. Strife? ¿Por qué hizo que Cloud fuera un niño malo?

–No lo sé. Solo temo que sea una mala influencia para Tifa. No quiero que ella sea excluida o que lleve su estigma–.

Brian suspiró y Tifa escuchó los pasos de su padre acercándose a la escalera. Rápida y cuidadosamente, ella huyó de regreso a su habitación. ¿Qué le pasó a Cloud? Él nunca hizo nada para lastimarla. ¿Qué era un estigma, de todos modos? Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada para mirar por la ventana y mirar a Cloud. No había luz de las velas; el debe estar dormido, Tifa se sintió culpable de que su padre hubiera culpado a Cloud por lo que había sucedido y esperaba que papá creyera lo que dijo sobre su compañero rubio.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo molesto que debe sentirse Cloud. ¡Aunque no era tan tímido como solía ser, el corazón de Cloud aún era delicado y debía de estar tan asustado! Ella tendría que compensarlo de alguna manera.

 **N0 / A: ¡Gracias por leer! Para responder alguna duda sobre la historia; pregunten por PM, esta historia cubrirá los principales eventos relacionados con Cloud y Tifa que son canon pre-FF7.**


	9. Capitulo 9

_**CAPÍTULO 9: EL FINAL A LA VUELTA**_

 _Creak_ _,_ _chirreaba_ el sonido del columpio al moverse con Tifa en el.

Ahora era lo suficientemente alta como para alcanzarlo por sí misma, Tifa se movía perezosamente de un lado a otro. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises y el cálido aire del verano se estaba llenando de humedad. Incluso si empezaba a llover, no quería estar dentro de la casa. Desde que se había metido en problemas la noche anterior, el estado de ánimo dentro de su hogar había sido sombrío y tranquilo. Papá había tomado el caballo del señor Hansen y el gran carro de madera para cortar madera en el lado sur de la montaña y no regresaría hasta la hora de la cena. Mamá estaba tranquila y molesta, pero Tifa sabía que no era porque se había perdido la noche anterior.

Ella estaba tocando el piano de nuevo, ella sola. Tifa sabía que su madre hacía esto cuando sentía nostalgia. Esa mañana, a la hora del desayuno, había leído el periódico antes de trasladarse a la habitación de Tifa para tocar su instrumento durante el resto de la mañana. ¿Cómo puede sentir nostalgia? Tifa no podía imaginar cómo era dejar tu hogar para siempre. Estaba segura de que estaría triste si nunca se acostaba en su cama o tocaba el piano o se divirtiera en el columpio otra vez.

Oyó que una puerta se cerraba suavemente al lado y miró hacia arriba para ver a Cloud emerger con un pequeño recipiente de agua sucia, que arrojó al jardín. ¡Ahora era su oportunidad de disculparse! Ella clavó su pie en la hierba para detener el giro de la llanta antes de saltar y apresurarse hacia la cerca. Ella llamó su nombre suavemente y él levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos.

– Tifa, lo siento mucho. Ahora tu padre está enojado y no quise ... –

– ¡No, Cloud! No es tu culpa –.

– Quiero disculparme con tus padres –, Cloud agachó la cabeza.

– ¡Puedo disculparme contigo; no solo fue tu culpa! Hablemos con ellos cuando papá llegue a casa, él está trabajando y no regresará hasta tarde. Mamá está tocando el piano, ahora. Creo que ella quiere estar sola por un momento… – dijo Tifa con tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

No podía mirar los bonitos ojos azules de Cloud sin pensar en las cosas que sus padres habían dicho la noche anterior. No le importaba ni un poco que Cloud no tuviera papá. Él era el mejor amigo que ella podía pedir.

– Cloud, ¿podrías venir a sentarte en el porche conmigo? –

Parecía preocupado hasta que ella le aseguró que su padre no estaría en casa durante horas. Hablaron mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro en los escalones del porche. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llamó la atención de Cloud y miró hacia la pajarera en el poste lateral. Un polluelo grande, casi maduro, agitaba sus alas en preparación para el vuelo. Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca.

– ¡Mira, Tifa! ¡El ave va a volar hoy! –

Ese verano, solo uno de los tres huevos que encontraron en la pajarera había nacido. Cada pocos días, Cloud y Tifa subían a la barandilla del porche y subían por la viga de soporte de madera para mirar al pollito desnudo. ¡Tenía una boca grande y su cuerpo era diminuto, sin plumas era fascinante! Solo pudieron mirar unos momentos antes de que la madre pájaro los ahuyentara. Fue muy divertido ver crecer al polluelo, hacer brotar plumas y comenzar a volar. Había revoloteado y revolcado durante la semana pasada bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y estaba creciendo en confianza. Hoy podría ser el día.

– Puedes hacerlo, pajarito! – Llamó Tifa en voz baja.

Por un momento, los niños contuvieron la respiración. Los únicos sonidos que se escucharon fueron la lenta melodía del piano de arriba y el sonido del viento a través de los pinos. De repente, el polluelo dejó su posición, volando por el patio y hacia los grandes bosques que se encuentran más allá. Cloud y Tifa observaron con asombro cómo el gorrión desaparecía de la vista.

– Todos han crecido –, dijo Cloud, con los ojos todavía brillando con asombro. – ¿Crees que volverá? –

– No lo sé –, dijo Tifa mientras giraba su mirada desde el cielo para mirar el bosque de pinos en la distancia. – ¿A dónde crees que van los pájaros cuando dejan a su mamá y papá? –

Le daba miedo pensar que algún día tendría que dejar a su madre y a su padre. Si eso la haría sentir tan triste y nostálgica como mamá, no estaba segura de que fuera algo que pudiera hacer. _¿Cómo podría sobrevivir cada día sin ver la cálida sonrisa de mamá y oler el aroma reconfortante de la madera fresca en la ropa de papá?_ Le dolía el pecho pensar en eso, así que en lugar de eso se volvió para mirar a Cloud. Juntó sus cejas con el pensamiento, los ojos azules se estrecharon mientras se aferraba a la parte superior del escalón en el que estaba sentado.

– Para encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir, supongo. Tal vez vayan a poner sus propios huevos –, pensó en voz alta.

– ¿Pero no extrañarán a sus padres? ...yo lo haría –, admitió Tifa mientras se alisaba la falda sobre las rodillas.

– Tal vez cuando seas grande, solo sabes cuándo es la hora de irte. Los niños no pueden quedarse con sus padres para siempre, ¿verdad? Entonces ellos mismos no podrían tener a sus hijos –, dijo Cloud, volviendo sus ojos hacia los de ella. Tifa tragó el nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se hiciera adulta y no pudiera irse?

– No creo que alguna vez quiera crecer, Cloud –.

* * *

Fue la señora Lockhart quien abrió la puerta esa noche cuando Cloud había llamado. En sus manos había un pequeño paquete de rollos de canela envueltos en papel encerado que su madre había hecho como muestra de buena voluntad. Se movió nerviosamente en el escalón del frente y luchó contra las ganas de correr cuando vio al padre de Tifa venir a reunirse con su esposa en la puerta.

– Buenas noches, Cloud. ¿No piensas entrar? – Lia dijo con una sonrisa. Al escuchar el nombre de su compañero de juegos, llamó la atención de Tifa y Cloud se sintió tan aliviado cuando se levantó para saludarlo. El niño entró con cuidado en la casa.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó la señora Lockhart. Las mejillas de Cloud comenzaron a calentarse y trató de evitar el contacto visual directo con los adultos. El padre de Tifa se acercó y el niño sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Había venido a pedir perdón por la noche anterior, pero al ver los ojos enojados de Brian hizo que las palabras murieran en su garganta y su coraje se evaporara por completo. Tifa pareció notarlo y se colocó al lado de Cloud. Su presencia a su lado lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, y finalmente se animó a hablar.

– Quería disculparme por mantener a Tifa fuera de la oscuridad de ayer. No quise ponerla en peligro y lo siento mucho –, dijo, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

Tifa sonrió antes de inclinar su cabeza junto con él, – Perdónenme a mí también. Platique demasiado con Cloud y no nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era . Lo siento –.

Brian hizo un pequeño gruñido y los niños no estaban seguros de lo que eso significaba hasta que sintieron una mano sobre sus hombros. Levantaron la vista para ver la suave sonrisa de Lia.

– Estás perdonado. Por favor, sé sabio en el futuro, por el amor de Dios. Dejemos que el pasado sea el pasado, ¿Ok? – Ella frotó la cabeza de Cloud y Tifa sonrió. Brian se cruzó de brazos y se giró para regresar a su taller de madera.

– ¿Son esos unos bollos de canela lo que huelo? – preguntó mientras hacía un gesto hacia la caja en las manos de Cloud.

– Sí, señora. Mi madre los hizo para usted –, dijo Cloud y le entregó la caja a la madre de Tifa.

Lia no pudo evitar dejar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera por un momento mientras pensaba que la pobre Claudia, con exceso de trabajo, se tomaba el tiempo para prepararle dulces a ella y a su familia. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que tomaron el té juntas y ya era hora de ponerse al día. Ella se sintió avergonzada por la reacción de Brian la noche anterior y quiso tranquilizar a Claudia de que todo estaba bien; Brian solo reacciona exageradamente a veces. Mañana, hornearía sus deliciosas galletas de jengibre e invitaría a su vecina a tomar el té. Sería una tontería dejar que un pequeño incidente como este se interponga en el camino de su amistad.

Con una sonrisa, hizo pasar a los niños a la cocina.

– Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no comemos algo de pastel y puedes contarme todo sobre tu aventura en el bosque? –

* * *

Todavía había un nudo en el estómago de Tifa cuando su madre la metió en la cama. ¿Realmente tendría que dejar a sus padres algún día? Mamá se inclinó para sacudir su almohada y Tifa estudió sus rasgos. Observó su largo y lacio cabello, la delicada curva de su mejilla y la suave pendiente de su cuello brillando suavemente a la luz de las velas. Tifa quería asegurarse de recordar todas estas cosas para que nunca pudiera olvidarlas, sin importar cuán lejos la llevara la vida. Como era su hábito, Lia pasó los dedos reconfortantes por los cabellos oscuros de su hija y comenzó a cantar su canción de cuna favorita.

 _"_ _Duerme, mi amor, la paz te guarde,  
Toda la noche.  
Ángeles guardianes te mandará Dios  
Toda la noche.  
Las horas soñolientas deslizando  
Monte y valle apaciblemente durmiendo  
Yo, cariñosamente velando  
Toda la noche._

 _Mientras la luna vigila,  
Toda la noche,  
Mientras el mundo cansado duerme,  
Toda la noche.  
Robando suavemente sobre tu espíritu,  
Revelando visiones de delicias,  
Sopla un sentimiento puro y santo,  
Toda la noche."_

El nudo se había elevado en su pecho cuando Mamá terminó la canción tan familiar. En lugar de ayudarla a dormir en un sueño fácil, se sintió ansiosa y asustada. Cuando Lia le sonrió y Tifa estudió los ojos carmesí de su madre, el nudo estalló. Las lágrimas calientes corrían libremente por sus mejillas y su rostro se arrugó en la miseria. Lia puso su mano en la cabeza de Tifa en alarma.

– Tifa, cariño, ¿qué pasa? – dijo mientras se inclinaba para recoger a su hija en sus brazos.

– M-Mamá, ¡no quiero dejarte nunca! – Tifa lloró y enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

– Dejarme? Quieres decir, cuando crezcas? – Preguntó Lia, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Tifa. Su hija asintió y se aferró fuertemente a su camisón.

– ¡No quiero irme cuando me case! –

– Oh, Tifa...– Mamá levantó la barbilla de la niña para mirarla a los ojos. – Eso no es por un tiempo ... y si vives en Nibelheim, puedes verme todo el tiempo. Cuando seas mayor, estarás emocionada de casarte –.

Tifa no estaba segura de cómo podría estar emocionada de dejar a su familia e ir a vivir con un hombre. Sabía que mamá había viajado lejos de su familia cuando se casó y ahora sentía nostalgia. Su madre parecía tan triste cuando sentía nostalgia, y Tifa nunca quiso sentirse así.

Lia percibió la inseguridad de su hija y continuó: – Es muy agradable vivir con un hombre que te ama. Cuando te casas, hay una gran fiesta y mucha comida deliciosa. _Y_ puedes usar el vestido más hermoso que puedas imaginar.! –

Tifa se secó los ojos, –¿Un vestido precioso? –.

– Oh, sí. Ven conmigo, te mostraré el mío –.

Lia tomó el mango de bronce de la lámpara de aceite y se puso de pie. La niña siguió a mamá al dormitorio de sus padres y esperó a que ella encontrara el vestido en la parte posterior de su armario. Mamá sacó una caja de madera plana y la puso en la cama antes de soltar los pestillos. Dejando a un lado el papel de seda, la mujer jadeó suavemente cuando sus dedos tocaron la prenda oculta y lentamente se sacó el vestido de novia en sus brazos. Los ojos de Tifa se agrandaron cuando vio el vestido. Era de un blanco puro y estaba cubierto de encaje desde el corpiño hasta el tren. Con sus delicados abalorios y largas faldas sueltas, era el vestido más elegante que había visto en su vida. La niña pasó su mano suavemente por la tela.

– Es tan hermoso...– Tifa respiró. – ¿Te pusiste esto cuando te casaste? –

– Así es, mi amor. Un día, te lo daré para que lo lleves en tu propia boda. De esa manera, tendrás una parte de mí contigo cuando comiences tu nueva vida –, Lia pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de Tifa y besó su pequeña mejilla regordeta.

– No tengas miedo. No importa a dónde vayas, siempre estaré contigo aquí –, con su dedo angular señaló el pequeño pecho de la niña, exactamente en su corazón.

– Nunca olvides eso, Tifa –.

 **N / A: La canción de cuna 'All Through the Night' o más bien "Toda La Noche" (para los mexicos que somos) presentada en este capítulo es una vieja canción popular de Galesa escrita por Sir Harold Boulton, también 3 capítulos en una semana... ya tenia pensado el como transcurriría esto pero el tiempo se vino encima, rehabilitaciones y esas cosas, bueno, los veo dentro de unos meses o el año próximo.**

 **Cortale a una estrella fugaz un mechón de pelo y podrás volar~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hoy 11 de agosto cumple años nuestro protagonista esquizofrénico favorito; Cloud Strife,**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos disfruten el capítulo.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: ENFRENTAR A LA DEBILIDAD**_

Grandes copos de nieve flotaban perezosamente por el aire mientras Cloud acompañaba a Tifa a casa desde la escuela. Eran solo las once y media de la mañana, pero Tifa se había enfermado y necesitaba irse a casa y descansar. Había estado callada esa mañana mientras caminaban juntos a la escuela y Cloud sospechaba que algo andaba mal. Su charla interminable y jovial por lo general hacía que su corazón fuera lo suficientemente ligero como para resistir lo que la escuela le lanzara cada día y su silencio lo perturbaba. Tifa había negado que algo estuviera mal cada vez que él preguntaba, pero cuando se excusó durante las clases para estar enferma fuera de la escuela, Cloud supo que su intuición había sido correcta. Si alguien sabía lo que era estar enfermo, era él.

Él tomo su mano, pero vaciló en el acto. Había pasado más de un año desde que él y Tifa habían vuelto del bosque y ser regañado por el Sr. Lockhart y Cloud había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse fuera de su camino desde entonces. Después de ese incidente, el papá de Tifa le había prohibido tomar la mano de la niña y Cloud pensó que era ridículo. ¡Tenía nueve años, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuál era el daño en eso? Eso enfureció tanto al niño y no sabía muy bien por qué. Cloud reflexionó que tal vez se lo merecía después de no poder llevarla a casa antes del anochecer esa vez. A pesar de lo injusto que parecía todo, quería respetar los deseos de su padre, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Una temblorosa exhalación de Tifa volvió a su mente al presente. Pequeñas gotas de sudor salpicaban su frente y su mirada estaba desenfocada mientras caminaba junto a él.

–Vamos, Tifa. Ya casi llegamos –, eligió poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Tifa logró asentir y mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras la ayudaba a avanzar. Su mala costumbre de salir de casa sin su abrigo finalmente la había enfermado. En numerosas ocasiones, se había encontrado con él para caminar a la escuela con uno de sus padres u otra persona sobre ella, reprendiéndola por ir al aire invernal sin protección. La niña estaba inestable y se dio cuenta de lo pálida que estaba su cara detrás de su bufanda marrón. Cloud apretó su agarre cuando sintió a Tifa temblar y apoyarse más en él. Por el momento, se sintió tan bien de poder ayudar a su amigo, incluso de una pequeña manera.

– Te tengo, no te preocupes –, la tranquilizó.

– G-Gracias, Cloud –, susurró. Él sonrió a cambio.

Los inviernos siempre fueron duros y largos en las montañas. Cloud sabía que los inviernos significaban aire seco y helado que le dificultaba la respiración; invierno significaba luchar constantemente contra las enfermedades y dormir cerca de la estufa de leña con su madre para calentarse. Ahora Tifa también se había enfermado, y eso no le gustó en absoluto. ¡En todo el tiempo que había conocido a ella, Cloud nunca había visto a Tifa enfermarse, ni siquiera tosía ni sollozaba! Era tan inquietante verla luchar para mantenerse erguida. Cada vez que se enfermaba, su madre siempre estaba muy preocupada a pesar de que se recuperaba muy rapido. Recordó vagos recuerdos de la habitación tranquila donde su padre había permanecido inmóvil y pensó que tal vez por eso mamá estaba tan asustada. Cuando tenía edad suficiente, quería llevarse a su madre y mudarse a un lugar que siempre fuera cálido. Tal vez entonces no se enfermaría tan a menudo y su mamá ya no volvería a sentir miedo. Después de recuperarse de su enfermedad, tal vez Tifa también querría venir.

Cloud se sintió aliviado cuando llegó a la casa de los Lockhart y aún más eufórico cuando la madre de Tifa abrió la puerta en lugar de su padre. Explicó lo que había sucedido y Lia le agradeció profusamente antes de regresar a la escuela. Cloud se preocupó por su amiga por el resto del día, esperando que no se enfermara por mucho tiempo. No quería que ella sufriera, y ciertamente no quería estar solo con los matones en la escuela. Observó el reloj con el temor creciendo en sus entrañas. Por primera vez, no tenía protección contra los matones después de la escuela. El camino a casa no fue largo, pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para ser atrapado y atormentado. Cuando la Sra. Strauss finalmente los despidió por el día, Cloud se apresuró a tomar su lonchera y libros y salir por la puerta. Tal vez si fuera lo suficientemente rápido, los demás no lo molestarían.

– ¡Oye! ¡Cabeza de chocobo! –

Cloud se congeló cuando escuchó la voz de Thomas, con los ojos muy abiertos. Odiaba mucho esto . Si corría, lo atraparían con seguridad, había tres de ellos y solo estaba él. En cambio, eligió ser valiente como los héroes y caballeros en esas historias en sus libros. Lentamente, se giró para enfrentar a los matones. No los había enfrentado por completo antes de que una bola de nieve helada se estrellara contra su rostro. Cloud gritó: mitad de sorpresa y mitad de dolor. Limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su grueso suéter, se volvió para mirar a sus agresores mientras su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho.

– ¡Ja, ja! ¡Le dí al inútil! – Jim graznó, agarrándose los costados y riéndose. Los demás lo rodearon rápidamente. Cloud tragó saliva.

– Sabes, yo iba a llevar a Tifa a casa –, dijo Thomas. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el indicado para acompañarla a su casa? ¡Eres tan débil! ¡No podías cuidar a nadie, ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti mismo! –

Cloud inhaló lentamente, la sangre se deslizó de un corte en el puente de su nariz donde la bola de nieve lo había golpeado. La ira burbujeó dentro de él. No golpees a nadie. No golpees a nadie. No golpees a nadie.

– La Sra. Strauss me lo pidió –, respondió Cloud en una cuidadosa imitación de tranquilidad, tratando de no mostrar el grado creciente de su incomodidad.

– ¡Eres el perro de la maestra! – Jason bromeó. Jim se rió y Thomas se movió para agarrar el cuello del suéter de Cloud. Los ojos azules del rubio se agrandaron cuando sintió que lo empujaban hacia adelante, dejando caer sus libros y la lonchera para agarrar la fuerte muñeca de Thomas, usando toda su fuerza para intentar liberarse. Tiró y se retorció, pero el niño mayor era demasiado fuerte. Cloud tragó saliva y tembló, cerrando los ojos y tratando de prepararse para lo que viniera después.

– ¿Quién es el perro de la maestra? – dijo una voz severa detrás de ellos.

Los matones desistieron y Cloud cayó al adoquín frío. El rizado cabello castaño de la Sra. Strauss soplaba al viento y sus faldas ondeaban detrás de ella. Cloud nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a su maestra en su vida.

– Váyanse a casa, ahora. ¡Déjenlo en paz antes de que se los diga a sus padres! – ella los regañó.

– Si señora –, respondió Thomas, mirando a Cloud con el ceño fruncido antes de retirarse con sus amigos. Jim se aseguró de patear la lonchera de Cloud antes de salir corriendo hacia el pueblo. Cloud notó que le temblaban las piernas mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. La Sra. Strauss se inclinó para recoger las pertenencias de Cloud y ayudarlo a levantarse de la calle nevada.

– ¿Estás bien, Cloud? –

– Uh, sí, señorita. g-gracias, señorita –, tartamudeó, avergonzado y nervioso. Se apresuro y corrió rápidamente, dejando a su confundida joven maestra parada en la calle.

Las lágrimas fluyeron de los ojos de Cloud mientras corría por la plaza del pueblo. No estaba bien, nada de eso lo estaba. ¡No había hecho nada malo! Todo lo que había hecho era lo que le habían pedido que hiciera y lo que él pensaba que era correcto. Intentó pasar desapercibido por la vida y, sin embargo, los problemas siempre parecían encontrarlo. No importa cuánto lo intentara, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno, ¿verdad? Mamá siempre había dicho que era guapo y que estaba orgullosa de él. Pero ella era su madre . Ella tenía que decir eso.

* * *

El niño llegó a su pequeña casa en pocos minutos, pero no pudo entrar. Se limpió el corte en la cara con el dorso de la mano y se secó la sangre sobre las pecas del puente de su nariz. El aliento se enganchó en la garganta de Cloud y corrió por la parte trasera de la casa. Tiró sus pertenencias en el escalón trasero y trepó apresuradamente el pino cerca del jardín de su madre. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alto como para estar oculto por las gruesas ramas de pino, se apoyó contra el tronco. Acercó las rodillas al pecho, enterró la cara contra ellas y lloró. El viento helado que soplaba desde el norte apretó los pulmones de Cloud mientras respiraba sollozos y desiguales. Se ajustó el suéter más a su alrededor para mayor comodidad y enterró la cara en la manga tejida para evitar que las lágrimas le congelaran las pestañas. A veces, deseó que desapareciera. No significaba nada para nadie. Sí, su madre lo amaba. Antes, siempre había sido suficiente. Pero algo había cambiado dentro de él y ahora se sentía vacío, tan vacío, sin valor e invisible.

Claro, su maestra lo había ayudado y la Sra. Lockhart fue amable, pero no anhelaron su presencia ni lo buscaron. Aparte de su madre, ¿había alguien que realmente lo valorara? La vida era tan increíblemente solitaria. Nadie conocía su corazón y ese conocimiento lo dejó sintiéndose tan vacío e insatisfecho. ¿Alguien lo extrañaría si se hubiera ido? Cloud levantó la cara lo suficiente como para mirar por encima de las mangas de su camisa de lana y mirar a través de las ramas de la casa de al lado.

Tifa lo amaba con todo su corazón, ¿verdad?

El caldo caliente de la sopa de papa hizo bien para calentar el frío en los huesos de Cloud y expulsar algo de la tristeza de su corazón. Su Mamá no le había preguntado por la nueva costra en la nariz o por qué había llegado a casa tan tarde de la escuela. Por eso, estaba agradecido. Le había contado cómo Tifa se había enfermado ese día y que la había acompañado a su casa pero no había mencionado nada de sus matones. Su madre ya tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse para ser agobiada por su incapacidad para llevarse bien con sus compañeros. ¡Cloud estaba seguro de que si su madre supiera lo mal que los demás lo trataban, se avergonzaría! Ella trabajó tan duro para pagar su ropa, zapatos y libros que él no podía soportar ver decepción en su rostro. Y así, mantuvo su miseria para sí mismo.

Claudia había terminado su sopa y se había reunido con su hijo en la mesa de la cocina con un montón de tela en sus brazos, un vestido que Cloud la había visto trabajando esa mañana. Se echó el largo cabello dorado sobre el hombro antes de comenzar a coser el cuello de la prenda sin terminar. La pequeña radio a pilas sobre el fregadero transmitía noticias sobre la guerra en curso en Wutai. A Cloud le encantaba escuchar la radio y aprender cosas de lugares lejanos. Le emocionaba saber cómo los soldados de ShinRa luchaban galantemente contra las tropas de Wutai. No estaba seguro de por qué había una guerra y por qué luchaban, esos detalles no importaban cuando había valientes héroes de los que escuchar.

– ¡Oh, Cloud, están hablando de él! El gran Sephiroth lo ha vuelto a hacer –, sonrió Claudia al otro lado de la mesa a su hijo, quien se enderezó en su silla. Ella notó que el espíritu de Cloud parecía levantarse un poco cuando escuchó el nombre de su héroe escapar de sus labios.

– ¡Mamá, es tan increíble! En la escuela, escuché que se enfrentó a un batallón entero por su cuenta –, dijo Cloud.

– ¿Ah sí? Debe ser muy fuerte –, reflexionó mientras estudiaba la forma en que los ojos de Cloud brillaban mientras hablaba del soldado. La violencia y la guerra no fueron temas que Claudia pensó que eran un buen material para conversar con su hijo de nueve años, pero había algunas otras cosas además del heroísmo de Sephiroth que hicieron que el niño sonriera así.

– ¡Es el hombre más fuerte del ejército! Nadie puede hacer lo que él hace –, dijo el niño, incapaz de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa mientras agitaba la sopa con la cuchara.

Cloud sabía todo sobre Sephiroth. No era un soldado de infantería ordinario, sino un miembro del programa SOLDADO de élite de ShinRA, que estaba compuesto por un pequeño grupo de super soldados de diferentes clases. Según sus compañeros de clase, estos hombres tenían fuerza, velocidad y sentidos sobrehumanos, ¡lo mejor de lo mejor! Y Sephiroth fue el más fuerte entre los del programa SOLDADO. Naturalmente, ocupó el primer lugar. ¿No sería increíble ser un héroe así? Cloud dudaba que Sephiroth alguna vez se preocupó por los matones o le robaran su almuerzo.

Madre e hijo escucharon a través de la estática mientras las noticias describían victoria tras victoria en el frente de batalla.

* * *

Cloud se estremeció debajo de su manta. Su madre había puesto un ladrillo caliente debajo de las sábanas al nivel de su pies para calentarselos, pero no era suficiente. El niño suspiró, se cubrió el hombro con el edredón y salió de la cama. Tendría que pasar otra noche frente a la estufa de leña. Cloud hizo una pausa antes de dirigirse a las escaleras y miró hacia la ventana. ¿Tifa estaba bien? Parecía terriblemente enferma y Cloud estaba preocupado. En el alféizar de la ventana, el cascabel brillaba a la luz de la luna. La ventana se abrió fácilmente con un suave movimiento de sus muñecas.

Tiró suavemente una, dos, tres veces y esperó con la cabeza inclinada hacia el aire helado. La nieve seguía cayendo suavemente, colocándose en sus pestañas mientras observaba el movimiento desde la ventana de Tifa. Su lámpara estaba apagada y la habitación estaba oscura, pero Cloud aún esperaba. Pasaron largos minutos y finalmente decidió cerrar su ventana y darse por vencido. Era la primera vez que ella no respondía cuando él llamaba y lo dejaba terriblemente solo. El rubio bajó las escaleras en silencio, arrastrando su edredón. Se acurrucó junto a su madre, que había hecho una cama improvisada junto a la estufa de leña en la cocina.

Sabía que Tifa probablemente estaría demasiado enferma para ir a la escuela mañana. Sin ella a su lado, los matones harían todo lo posible para hacerlo sentir miserable y ya estaba agotado solo de pensar en cómo evitarlos. Cloud se sintió egoísta y podrido cuando pensó en no ir a la escuela ya que su madre trabajaba muy duro para llevarlo allí. Pero sería bueno permanecer fuera de la vista hasta que su compañera se sintiera mejor. Si fuera fuerte y valiente, no estaría en esta situación. Si él fuera tan duro como Sephiroth, los demás lo dejarían en paz, ¡tal vez incluso lo querrían cerca!

Había estado pensando en lo que se necesitaría para ser un héroe cuando creciera. Cloud le había preguntado a su madre sobre el ejército y ella dijo que necesitaría un documento que indicara que había terminado sus estudios: un diploma. Si era diligente y estudiaba mucho, podría aprobar sus exámenes finales, obtener su diploma y unirse al ejército si lo deseaba. Cloud respiró hondo: _tendría que ser valiente mañana._


End file.
